Erebor Sickness
by Rothruingwen
Summary: Setelah merebut kembali Erebor dari tangan Smaug, para Dwarf memulai kehidupan baru di kerajaan mereka. Apakah yang terjadi di tempat tersebut? Warning : (Slash, Incest, Yaoi, Boys love, boy x boy di chapter 2), Alternate Reality untuk DOS dan BOTFA. Character : Kili x Fili. Thorin x Bilbo. Nori x Bofur. ? x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning : Slash, alternate reality untuk DOS, multi pairing, typo, dll ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam setelah pengobatan Oin, Kili mulai sadar dan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kepala berambut pirang yang sengaja bersandar di ranjang tempatnya di rawat. Pemanah muda itu sangat kenal siapa sosok di dekatnya, lalu mulai mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut tanpa maksud membangunkan.

Merasakan sedikit gerakan saja, Fili segera bangun dan memeriksa keadaan adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau- Kau sudah sadar, Kee?" Ujar Fili dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang.

"Fi- Fili..." Gumam Kili lemah.

"Sssshhh! Jangan banyak bicara dan jangan banyak bergerak. Aku disini." Bisik Fili seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Kili.

"Ya, dan dia tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu sedetikpun, Nak." Ujar Oin yang bergabung untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Kili hanya tersenyum tanpa bisa menjawab. Di tariknya tangan Fili hingga menyentuh dadanya. Hari sudah pagi tapi Kili masih merasa pusing lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

..

Saat langit mulai gelap, Kili kembali terbangun. Di lihatnya sosok yang sama yang selalu ada di sampingnya sejak ia terluka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Fili menyaksikan sepasang mata hazel itu terbuka.

"Lebih baik, Nadad." Jawab Kili dengan suara berat dan lemah.

Di tatapnya wajah Fili. Matanya sayu dan terdapat lingkaran hitam disana menandakan kelelahan yang sangat.

"Berapa lama kau tidak tidur, Fee?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hanya beberapa malam. Tenanglah!" Jawab Fili seraya mengecup hangat kening adiknya.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Kili.

"Mereka sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatan Kita." Jawab Fili lembut.

"Kapan Kita berangkat?"

"Setelah Kau benar-benar pulih." Fili tersenyum.

Kili menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Dia ingin mendebat Kakaknya dan berkata sudah siap berangkat. Tapi Dia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat Fili pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Tiba-tiba Bofur dan Oin datang dengan panik dan ketakutan. Mereka membawa kabar bahwa Naga telah datang ke Lake Town dan mereka harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan terburu-buru mereka mempersiapkan semuanya. Sigrid, Tilda dan Bain ada bersama mereka sementara Bard tidak terlihat sejak kemarin malam.

"Kili, naik ke punggungku!" Seru Fili.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, Fee." Kili menolak.

"Cepat! Naik ke punggungku!" Seru Fili lagi.

"Kau- Kau bisa memapahku." Ujar Kili lagi.

"Kili cepatlah, waktu Kita tidak banyak!" Bentak Fili membuat adiknya terpaksa menuruti keinginannya.

Dengan sempoyongan, Fili berlari menyusul Oin, Bofur dan anak-anak Bard. Orang-orang berlarian, dan api dimana-mana membuat mereka harus mengambil jalan sungai.

Mereka lalu menaiki perahu terdekat. Bofur, Oin dan Bain mendayung, Sigrid dan Tilda duduk di tengah mereka, sementara Fili mendekap Kili agar adiknya merasa nyaman. Berkali-kali dia memeriksa suhu tubuh Kili lewat keningnya dan menggosok telapak tangan Kili yang mungkin kedinginan.

"Bagaimana dengan Da?" Rengek Tilda kecil.

"Terakhir kali melihatnya, dia di kejar oleh prajurit Kota." Ungkap Bain bersedih.

"Harusnya kau segera beritahu kami agar kami bisa membantunya." Ujar Bofur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lesatan anak panah jauh di atas mereka. Di puncak menara tinggi terlihat seseorang yang tak lain adalah Bard tengah berusaha memanah naga.

"Da!" Teriak Sigrid dan Tilda khawatir.

"Anak panahnya!" Gumam Bain.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Bain segera meraih tiang yang di lewati dan meninggalkan perahu. Kedua saudarinya memanggilnya untuk kembali tapi dia bersikeras pergi untuk memberikan anak panah hitam kepada Bard.

"Tenanglah! Ayahmu membutuhkannya, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Fili yang segera mendekap Tilda kecil dengan satu lengannya.

Cukup lama Bard berusaha memanah Naga sampai akhirnya Bain datang memberikan anak panah hitam. Keberuntungan ada di pihaknya dan semua orang karena Naga itu berhasil di panah dan tewas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Terimakasih kalian telah menjaga anak-anakku." Ujar Bard pada para Dwarf.

"Kami yang berterimakasih karena kau telah membantu kami. Sekarang kami pamit untuk pergi menyusul kelompok." Ujar Fili.

Bard mengijinkannya dan merekapun berlalu dengan perahu menuju Erebor.

-oOo-

Tiba di kerajaan megah itu, mereka di kagetkan oleh Bilbo yang berlari tergesa dengan ekspresi panik.

"Thorin- Thorin sudah mulai gila! Penyakit naga telah menguasai fikirannya." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Penyakit Naga?" Tanya Kili.

Dengan penuh kebingungan, empat Dwarf yang baru saja datang itu berlari ke dalam istana untuk menemukan Thorin. Disana, Thorin tengah berjalan di atas hamparan emas membuat mereka takjub.

"Selamat datang, keponakan-keponakanku di Kerajaan Erebor!" Sambutnya dengan suara berat.

Mereka pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Thorin.

..

Fili bersandar di dinding batu dengan lamunannya. Tiba-tiba, Kili menghampirinya.

"Fili, kemarilah!" Bisiknya.

"Ya?" Ujar Fili menyiratkan pertanyaan.

"Kita harus tidur. Aku tahu tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur." Jawab Kili.

Fili mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada cukup dalam di istana. Bebatuan kokoh dan ukiran kuno menghiasi dinding tempat tersebut.

Kili lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan di alasi oleh jubahnya sendiri. Sementara Fili mengikutinya dan berbaring di samping adiknya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berbaring tanpa suara, hingga gumaman Kili memecah keheningan.

"Fili."

"Ya, Kili?" Ujar Fili yang hampir tertidur.

"Apa aku bisa tidur di pelukanmu seperti saat Kita masih kecil?" Tanya Kili membuat Fili sedikit heran.

"Mm, tentu. Kenapa tidak? Kemarilah." Jawab Fili seraya menarik Kili ke pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Fili mulai mengusap punggung Kili seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Sementara Kili membenamkan wajahnya di dada Fili. Dia menarik nafas panjang membiarkan aroma tubuh Fili terhirup olehnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Fee." Bisik Kili lirih.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Kee." Fili mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengecup kepala adiknya.

Tiba-tiba Kili bangkit dan duduk di samping kakaknya yang masih berbaring. Di tatapnya lekat lekat wajah Fili yang tersenyum lembut hingga perlahan dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Fili.

Tanpa sempat di cegah, Kili segera menyambar dan melumat bibir mungil di bawahnya. Fili yang terkejut berniat mengindar namun kedua tangan Kili yang sudah kembali bertenaga segera menahannya kuat.

Di tindihnya tubuh Fili hingga semakin terhimpit di bawahnya, sementara bibirnya mulai menyusuri leher pucat Fili. Untuk beberapa saat posisi keduanya masih sama hingga akhirnya Fili mendorong tubuh Kili di atasnya dengan tenaga penuh.

"Aaaah!" Pekik Kili yang terjungkal dan terhempas dengan keras ke belakang.

"Kili!" Teriak Fili yang menyadari bahwa dorongannya terlalu keras. "Maaf- maafkan aku, Kee."

Tanpa bicara apapun, Kili hanya diam menatap kakaknya. Tatapannya kali ini sangat dramatis dengan air mata menggenang di kedua mata coklatnya. Fili berusaha menyentuhnya tapi dia segera menepis tangan Fili dan bangkit untuk pergi.

"Kili, tunggu!" Teriak Fili yang sama sekali tidak di hiraukan.

Kili terus berjalan hingga pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh Fili.

"Maafkan aku Kee. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh. Kita harus bicara, kemarilah!" Bujuk Fili lembut.

Dia lalu menuntun adiknya menuju tempat mereka berbaring tadi. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, saling menatap dalam diam hingga Kili mulai bersuara.

"Aku- Aku hanya ingin mencium mu, tapi kau malah menyakitiku. Kau tidak menyayangiku!" Ujar Kili dengan suara bergetar.

"Kili, apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku menyayangimu. Dan aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tadi, tapi aku-" Fili menjeda kalimatnya.

Iris matanya bergerak-gerak tanda kebingungan hingga akhirnya kembali menatap mata Kili. "Kau tahu aku kakakmu."

"Untuk itu aku memintanya padamu. Karena kau kakakku! Jika kau menyayangiku, kau tidak akan menolak keinginanku. Aku- aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Kili.

Sejenak Fili terdiam dan menunduk lesu. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tabu itu, tapi dia juga sangat menyayangi Kili bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Kili, aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Dan- ya, kau benar. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Termasuk-"

Ucapan Fili terhenti di susul rona merah yang perlahan menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Dia tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya, sementara Kili mulai menyunggingkan senyuman.

Di himpitnya tubuh Fili yang semakin merapat ke arah dinding, sementara bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kili bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kakaknya yang semakin memburu. Ia lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di wajah Fili, menarik dan membawanya semakin dekat.

Lidahnya menyapu bibir mungil yang masih mengatup tanpa memberi sedikitpun celah. Dengan gemas dia menggigit lembut bibir bawah Fili membuatnya memekik kesakitan. Hal itu memberinya kesempatan untuk masuk lebih dalam di antara bibir Fili yang terbuka.

Fili berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia mulai mengimbangi ciuman pertamanya itu hingga matanya mulai terpejam. Ciuman yang lembut dan sangat dalam di hiasi desah nafas dan lengguhan yang lolos di sela ciuman mereka.

-oOo-

Bilbo berjalan membawa dua mangkuk sup hangat yang baru saja dia masak. Sejak tadi dia mencari kedua pangeran tapi tidak berhasil menemukannya. Tujuan terakhirnya adalah ruangan di bagian dalam istana.

'Tunggu, apa itu suara decakan?' Gumamnya dalam hati. Bilbo terdiam sejenak. Dia merasa ragu namun akhirnya tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Di amatinya sumber suara yang membawanya masuk semakin dalam. Suara itu kian jelas membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dengan mengendap-endap, dia berusaha mengintipnya hingga mendapati kedua pangeran yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan, tapi jarak mereka terlalu dekat menurut Bilbo.

Wajahnya seketika memerah seiring fikirannya yang mulai melayang kesana kemari. Rasa panas perlahan merasuki tubuhnya membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tapi dia masih penasaran dan kembali memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat saat melihat Fili yang berbaring dengan Kili merangkak di atasnya. Bilbo berusaha untuk tidak berteriak hingga dengan keras menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar, namun tetap membeku hingga kesadarannya kembali. 'Mereka berciuman!' Batinnya.

Dia merasa semakin pusing hingga akhirnya berbalik dan pergi dari sana dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Kedua tangannya masih memegangi sup yang hampir tumpah karena getaran tubuhnya.

..

Bilbo terus berjalan sambil berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tiba-tiba,

"Bilbo?" Suara berat Thorin di belakang mengagetkannya.

"Iya- Iya, Thorin." Jawab Bilbo yang segera berbalik menghadap Thorin.

Untuk beberapa saat Thorin menatapnya heran. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah!"

Dengan gugup Bilbo berusaha tersenyum dan menenangkan dirinya. "A- Aku baik-baik saja, Thorin. Ya."

"Lalu kenapa ada dua mangkuk sup ada di tanganmu?"

Bilbo kebingungan. "Uhmm, Ini- Ini, untuk kita. Ya, untuk makan malam kita." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Thorin hanya diam lalu meraih kedua mangkuk sup itu. "Baiklah, kemarilah!"

Bilbo mengikuti Thorin yang masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan meja kecil dan beberapa buah kursi. Dia duduk disana lalu Bilbo ikut duduk di depan Thorin.

"Apakah ini masakanmu?" Tanya Thorin.

"Ya, tentu. Dengan garam paling enak di Bag End." Jawab Bilbo sambil tersenyum.

Thorin ikut tersenyum lalu mulai melahap sup nya.

'Ya Tuhan, penampilan baru Thorin begitu manis' batin Bilbo. Dengan mahkota di kepalanya dan senyum lebar di bibirnya, Thorin terlihat sangat tampan. Tidak terasa jantung Bilbo berdegup kencang dan pandangannya terus tertuju pada Thorin.

"Bilbo?" Bisik Thorin yang baru menyadari kalau Bilbo memperhatikannya sejak lama.

Bilbo tersentak lalu segera menundukan wajahnya ke arah sup. 'Sial! Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia merasa aneh saat menatap Thorin? Apa karena dia melihat tingkah laku Fili dan Kili tadi?' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Ekspresi wajah Bilbo sungguh sangat lucu membuat Thorin yang baru saja menghabiskan makanannya tertawa. Dia lalu meraih mangkuk milik Bilbo, membuat pemiliknya kebingungan.

"K- Kau masih lapar, Thorin?" Tanya Bilbo gugup.

"Kau benar-benar sakit Mr. Buglar." Ujar Thorin dengan semangkuk sup di tangannya.

Bilbo hanya melotot saat dengan paksa Thorin menjejalkan satu sendok sup hangat yang segera memenuhi mulutnya. Suapan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya terus di lakukan Thorin dengan cepat sampai tidak ada lagi sup yang tersisa.

"Itu lebih baik." Ujar Thorin saat selesai menyuapi Bilbo. "Istirahatlah, Kau harus tidur." Lanjutnya.

Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Bilbo yang masih terdiam dengan mulut penuh dan mata terbelalak. Belum sempat mencapai pintu keluar, Thorin mendengar teriakan Bilbo

"Tunggu Thorin!"

"Hmm, ya?"

"Uhm, Kau juga harus tidur. Ya, tidur." Gumam Bilbo dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

Tanpa menjawab, Thorin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mendekati Bilbo.

"Harus ku akui, masakanmu sangat lezat. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika nanti kau memasaknya setiap hari untukku?" Tanya Thorin membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Te- tentu." Jawab Bilbo terbata.

Dia hanya bisa terdiam saat sepasang mata biru Thorin menatap wajahnya. Semakin lama wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat membuatnya gugup dan berkeringat.

Di tengah kegugupannya Bilbo memekik pelan merasakan bibir Thorin menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya mematung seakan beku.

"Terimakasih!" Bisik Thorin di telinga runcing Bilbo setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya.

Bilbo masih membisu dengan mata terbelalak hingga tiba-tiba 'BRUK!'.

"Bilbo!" Teriak Thorin kaget.

Dia mendekat dan memeriksa Hobbit pingsan di depannya. Tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum lalu membopong tubuh kecil Bilbo ke sebuah ruangan.

-oOo-

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bofur?" Tanya Nori yang penasaran melihat tingkah laku Bofur.

Bofur yang kaget sedikit tersentak mendengar Nori yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Ah, bukan masalah besar. Aku kehilangan topi ku." Jawab Bofur tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Nori mengernyitkan dahi. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak bisa lepas dari topi kehilangan topi?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau belum tidur, Nori?"

"Aku sulit tidur, jadi aku berjaga ke sekeliling, dan-"

"Maksudmu berjaga di tempat aman?" Bofur memotong pembicaraan Nori dan terkekeh.

Nori hanya menatap Bofur dan tersenyum. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk membantu temannya itu mencari topi kesayangannya.

"Oh ya, apa kau melihat Bilbo?" Tanya Bofur sambil masih mengungkap peralatan.

"Ckck... Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat menyukai pencuri kecil itu." Kekeh Nori.

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Aku hanya khawatir." Bofur membela diri.

"Uhm, baiklah. Sebenarnya sejak makan malam dia tidak terlihat."

"Hah? Celaka! Apakah dia bisa hilang di tempat yang aman?" Bofur mulai panik.

"S- Sebenarnya Fili dan Kili pun tidak ada sejak sore." Nori memasang ekspresi ngeri.

"Apa? Hm, tempat ini berbahaya! Awalnya Thorin yang berubah, dan sekarang-" Ucapan Bofur terhenti saat tangan Nori membekap mulutnya.

Nori pun segera menarik Bofur menuju ruangan yang lebih dalam. "Kemarilah, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu!"

"Hey, apa kau yakin tidak akan membangunkan yang lain?" Tanya Bofur.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kita mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan topiku?"

"Melihat sesuatu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak usah menjerit." Bisik Nori.

Bofur mengangguk setuju dan terus berjalan. Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Nori memberikan isyarat agar Bofur melihat ke pojokan dan seketika matanya terbelalak.

"Ssshhhh!" Bisik Nori menyadari Bofur yang akan menjerit. Kedua tangannya membekap mulut Bofur dari belakang.

Dengan gemetaran, Bofur berusaha melepaskan tangan Nori. Dia lalu menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat shock.

"N- Nori, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Hmm, apa mereka kepanasan?" Tanya Bofur polos.

"Tidak bodoh!" Nori terkekeh menyadari keluguan temannya.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian? Dan- berpelukan?" Tanya Bofur lagi dengan panik.

"Karena mereka sedang 'pacaran'". Jawab Nori yang lebih mengerti urusan dewasa.

"Pacaran? Uhm, apakah salah satu dari mereka itu wanita? Katakan padaku! Fili tau Kili?" Bofur nampak kebingungan.

Nori tertawa. "Tidak ada wanita, bodoh!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Mereka gay."

"Gay? Apa itu gay?" Tanya Bofur lagi membuat Nori gemas.

Setelah berfikir lama untuk menjelaskan, akhirnya Nori punya ide. "Umm, baiklah, aku beri tahu."

Di tariknya tubuh Bofur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Wajah Nori mendekat membuat Bofur gugup tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perasaan aneh terasa saat hidung panjang Nori menyentuh hidungnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Nori hanya mengunci tatapannya dengan Bofur sampai akhirnya Dia memiringkan wajahnya dan berhasil menangkap bibir Bofur. Matanya terpejam sementara Bofur masih terbelalak kaget.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh dari belakang Nori. Keduanya menghentikan ciuman dan menatap ke arah benda yang baru saja terjatuh dari tas dalam jubah Nori. Topi!

"Aku bisa jelaskan." Ujar Nori dengan wajah memerah antara takut dan malu.

Bofur menatapnya tajam, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan meraih topi tersebut. Di kenakannya kembali topi itu membuat Nori lega. Tapi belum selesai!

Dengan kasar Bofur menarik tubuh Nori lalu segera mengulangi hal yang baru saja Nori ajarkan. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan larut dalam ciuman yang hangat.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

Warning : alternate reality, multi pairing, slash, incest, boy x boy, gay, typo, dll ^^

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Segala macam kemewahan dan kilauan emas tidak sedikitpun membuat para Dwarf tenang. Kabut hitam yang menyelubungi kerajaan mereka, kian menebal seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak ada lagi kedamaian, tidak ada lagi ketenangan, hanya ada keserakahan dan emas yang melimpah. Hanya emas.

Gemerincing koin yang saling beradu terdengar nyaring dan bersahutan. Beberapa pasang kaki dan tangan tengah sibuk menguak bongkahan emas yang melimpah bagai lautan. Pencarian Arkenstone telah dilakukan sejak lama, namun tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Permata itu seakan lenyap tanpa menyisakan jejak apapun.

Bilbo menatap pilu ke arah teman-teman Dwarfnya yang tampak kelelahan. Rasa bersalah seakan membentuk gumpalan besar yang bersarang di kerongkongannya. Dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, tapi juga tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dia tahu bahwa Thorin semakin berubah, dan batu permata itu hanya akan memperburuk segalanya.

"Kami tidak menemukannya." Ujar Nori letih.

"Teruslah mencari! Batu itu pasti terkubur di bawah sana." Hardik Thorin.

Bilbo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Thorin yang berada cukup jauh darinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu? Jangan bodoh Thorin. Mereka butuh istirahat!"

Thorin balas menatapnya. Tatapan yang sangat berbeda, tajam, menyiratkan kebencian. "Apakah kau tidak mengerti seberapa kuat dan tangguhnya kami?"

"Tentu. Tapi maksudku kau tidak bisa memperlakukan mereka secara-"

"Cukup!" Dengan langkah terburu, Thorin berjalan kearahnya.

Bilbo mematung, merasa lemas melihat kemarahan Thorin yang siap meledak. Tanpa sempat dia hindari, sepasang tangan kekar menarik paksa mantel yang ia kenakan. Tubuhnya nyaris terangkat hingga dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Thorin menerpa wajahnya. Sangat dekat.

"Jangan pernah berani menentang kata-kataku. Atau- hmm aku bisa saja mematahkan leher mungil ini." Bisik Thorin seraya mengusap leher pucat di depannya.

Bilbo hanya hanya terdiam, berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya yang sangat memburu. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Thorin bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

"Thorin apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Kili yang muncul dari belakangnya.

Thorin menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan kakakmu sehingga kalian tidak datang kemari saat aku perintahkan?"

"Kami hanya- Kami tidur larut dan bangun terlambat." Ujar Fili dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Thorin tersenyum. Dia melepaskan Bilbo dari genggamannya lalu berbalik menuju kedua pangeran. Ditatapnya satu persatu putra dari adik kesayangannya dengan hangat. Dia lalu tersenyum, mengangkat dagu keduanya, mengagumi betapa muda dan tampannya mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hantaman keras diiringi pekikan kesakitan. Dengan tangannya sendiri Thorin memukul kedua keponakannya hingga nyaris terjatuh.

"Jangan sampai aku menyakiti hati adikku karena kalian. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika harus menghabisi kalian berdua." Gumam Thorin nyaris berbisik.

Fili menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan darah yang menetes dari salah satu hidungnya. Sementara Kili segera menatap kakaknya, memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, Thorin berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Semua yang ada di sana terlihat shock, termasuk Dwarf lainnya yang masih berusaha mencari Arkenstone di bawah mereka.

-oOo-

"Kau seharusnya tidak bicara padanya." Ujar Bilbo sambil menekan-nekan kain basah di bibir Kili yang memar.

Kili hanya terdiam, sesekali meringis merasakan perih di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kami tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu. Bahkan kami ragu jika dia adalah Thorin, paman kami." Fili mendesah kecewa.

"Dengar! Dia tetaplah Thorin, tapi keadaan membuatnya berubah. Ingatkah kalian tentang cerita para Dwarf mengenai Thror? Kakek kalian?" Bilbo menatap keduanya yang segera mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita perbuat?" Tanya Kili.

"Fili! Sebagai pangeran mahkota, kau harus berusaha membujuknya dan-"

"Tidak! Kau melihatnya sendiri tadi. Dia bahkan seperti tidak mengenali kami." Ujar Fili dengan nada tinggi.

Bilbo menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kili.

"Dan kau tidak mungkin memintaku melakukannya. Ingat itu!" Cegah Kili sebelum Hobbit di depannya mulai bicara.

Suasana berubah hening. Ketiganya tampak sangat kebingungan.

"Kau yang harus melakukannya!" Ujar Fili dan Kili serempak.

"Apa? aku?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Dia selalu mendengarkanmu. Dia mencintaimu, Mr. Boggins." Bisik Kili sambil menaikan alisnya.

Bilbo membelalakkan kedua matanya. Rasa panas menyebar di wajah hingga telinganya, membentuk rona merah yang semakin lama semakin menebal. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat Kili kembali menyebut nama belakangnya dengan salah.

Melihat itu, Fili menyikut adiknya lalu keduanya tersenyum nakal.

"Kau tahu tentang pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa, kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya?" Tanya Kili dengan wajah serius.

Bilbo mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Kami merasakannya sendiri." Kili menyeringai sambil merangkul bahu kakaknya.

Bilbo kembali terdiam, merasa canggung dengan suasana yang ada. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Ingatannya tentang kejadian malam itu membuatnya semakin gugup. Dalam hatinya dia terus bertanya tanya tentang bagaimana cara Fili dan Kili mengetahui hubungannya dengan Thorin.

-oOo-

Thorin melangkah perlahan menyusuri bagian dalam istana. Dengan tetap waspada, dia terus mengamati setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh siapapun di sekitarnya. Sedikit saja gerakan mencurigakan, dia akan segera menghampiri dan memeriksanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Bilbo yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding batu. Posisinya sangat mencurigakan menurut Thorin, karena dia tampak tengah memperhatikan sesuatu di tangannya. Secepat kilat, Thorin berlari ke arahnya. "Sesuatu di tanganmu. Apa itu?"

Bilbo terkejut dan segera memasukan kembali benda itu ke dalam sakunya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Tunjukkan padaku!"

Dengan sedikit ragu Bilbo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Wajah Thorin yang awalnya sangat tegang perlahan melembut setelah melihat apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Bilbo.

"Biji ek. Aku memungutnya dari kebun Beorn untuk ditanam di Shire." Kenang Bilbo sambil tersenyum.

Thorin membalas senyumannya, lalu menatap lekat sosok mungil di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Thorin."

"Untuk?"

"Mm. Kau sangat marah kemarin."

Thorin meraih kedua tangan mungil di depannya lalu mengecupnya satu persatu. "Bagaimana bisa aku marah padamu?"

"Sungguh? Tapi kau bilang akan mematahkan leherku dan-"

Thorin segera meletakan telunjuk di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Hobbit di depannya untuk diam. Dia lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Bilbo, mencengkramnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau tahu?"

Bilbo mengangguk tanpa berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku melakukannya hanya untuk membuat mereka ketakutan dan menyerah." Bisik Thorin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu mereka menghianatiku. Salah satu dari mereka pasti mengambilnya."

"Thorin. Sebenarnya-"

Ucapan Bilbo terputus saat wajah Thorin mendekat. Semakin dekat, hingga dia bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Thorin di wajahnya. Sepasang manik biru mengunci tatapannya, membuatnya terpaku. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat bibir keduanya bertemu.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang." Ujar Thorin saat ciuman singkat itu usai.

Bilbo mengangguk. Mereka hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya bibir keduanya kembali menyatu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Thorin di telinga runcingnya.

Bilbo masih terpaku, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar ucapan itu dari bibir Thorin sendiri. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kili tempo hari memang benar. Kekuatan cinta.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE** : Hi semua! Pertama tama Roth mau ngucapin terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca fic nista ini. Spesial makasihnya buat yang udah bersedia review, fav dan follow *peluk satu satu* ^^

Jadi, awalnya Roth bikin fic ini hanya iseng, karena fandom The Hobbit Bahasa Indonesia sepi banget, jadi sedikit ragu. Doc aslinya nya juga pendek, hanya sampai chapter 2 (sebelumnya). Tapi karena dukungan kalian semua, fic ini akan diperpanjang sampai akhir BOTFA ^^

Selalu di tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya, karena Roth masih pemula banget dalam dunia nulis. See ya! ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning : alternate reality, multi pairing, slash, incest, boy x boy, gay, typo, dll ^^**

 **BIG WARNING! : Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa/ adult content/ NC/ smut/ lemon, dll ^^**

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah celah kecil pada dinding batu. Celah yang juga merupakan ventilasi udara di ruangan minim cahaya itu. Jika saja salju tidak turun, mungkin suhu udara akan terasa sangat panas.

Bilbo membuka mata perlahan, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali seiring kesadarannya yang semakin penuh. Dia lalu menggeliat, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari selimut tebal yang membatasi pergerakannya. Saat selimut itu tersingkap, dia baru menyadari bahwa hanya benda itulah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aneh untuknya. Hanya saja kali ini dia tidak berada di Shire, melainkan di kamar pribadi Thorin, Raja Erebor, Raja para Dwarf. Pipinya bersemu merah karena ingatan itu. Dia juga teringat kejadian semalam, saat keduanya berbagi terlalu banyak ale hingga dia sangat mabuk dan tidak sanggup berdiri.

Dia masih bisa merasakannya. Sepasang tangan kekar itu berada di pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat hingga tubuhnya terhempas di tempat tidur. Dia tidak mengingat lebih banyak, kecuali hangatnya tubuh Thorin yang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

"Selamat pagi." Suara berat itu terdengar seiring pintu yang terbuka perlahan.

"Pagi, Thorin." Balas Bilbo sambil tersenyum.

Thorin menyerahkan semangkuk sup dari tangannya. "Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Wow, sup? Apa kau-"

"Ya, aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Makanlah."

Bilbo tersenyum, lalu mencoba satu suapan pertama. Ekspresi wajahnya yang lembut perlahan berubah menjadi tegang. Dengan segenap kemampuan, dia berusaha menelan sup yang terasa aneh di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau suka?" Tanya Thorin antusias.

"Uhm, tentu. Ya ya aku suka. Tapi- ehm. Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Bilbo gugup.

"Kau tidak menyukainya!"

"Bukan begitu Thorin. Mm, mungkin kita bisa melakukan hal lain?"

Thorin masih terdiam, hingga akhirnya tersenyum sendiri melihat keluguan Hobbit di depannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, apa kau tahu di mana pakaianku?" Lanjut Bilbo.

Thorin menyeringai. "Tidak ada pakaian."

Bilbo menatapnya heran, lalu terkesiap saat Thorin menarik lepas selimutnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang merasakan telapak tangan kasar itu mengusap lembut dada mulusnya. Rasanya sangat hangat, jauh lebih hangat dari tubuhnya yang terasa beku. Perlahan matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan hangat yang kini menyusuri perutnya dan berhenti di area sensitifnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Bisik Thorin yang kemudian mengecup salah satu pipinya.

Bilbo nyaris tidak bisa berkata apapun saat jari-jari Thorin mulai menyentuhnya. "Engh. Thorin-"

Thorin tersenyum melihat Bilbo yang sangat tegang. "Sssshhh. Ini belum dimulai."

"Thorin, please."

"Please?" Goda Thorin.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Bilbo menarik mantel Thorin hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Dia lalu menciumnya, tanpa membiarkan Thorin memulai lebih dulu.

"Kau sangat tidak sabar." Goda Thorin saat ciuman itu terlepas.

Dengan gemas Bilbo kembali menarik Thorin hingga terbaring dan menindih tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Thorin."

"Dan aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Ujar Thorin seraya mengecup keningnya.

Bilbo tersenyum. Jari-jarinya bermain di janggut tebal Thorin, membuat Dwarf itu terkekeh.

"Aku harus melepaskan ini." Bisik Thorin seraya bangkit dan menanggalkan jubahnya.

"Lalu?" Bilbo menaikkan alisnya.

Thorin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berbalik lalu melepaskan tunik beserta celana panjang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Nafas Bilbo tertahan saat Thorin berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. Tatapan yang selalu diberikannya saat mereka sedekat ini.

Thorin kembali mendekat dan menindih tubuh mungil di depannya, namun tetap berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya. Keduanya kembali hanyut dalam ciuman yang sangat dalam, menikmati setiap hisapan dan sentuhan lidah satu sama lain yang terasa sangat manis.

Hingga pertemuan itu kembali terjadi.

.

-oOo-

.

Hari ini Fili terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Selain karena udara yang dingin, suara bising di dapur istana juga menjadi penyebab lain. 'Siapa yang memasak sepagi itu?' Fikirnya. Bahkan saat mendengar suara tadi, suasana masih terlalu gelap untuk disebut pagi. Akibatnya dia tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak hingga saat ini.

Setelah bosan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Fili bangkit lalu mengecup kening Kili yang masih terlelap. Ditatapnya sejenak wajah tampan adiknya yang kini tampak semakin dewasa. Dia berniat membangunkan Kili karena hari sudah semakin siang, tapi kemudian ia mengurungkannya. Semalam mereka tidur larut, dan Kili pasti sangat kelelahan.

Akhirnya, Fili memutuskan untuk berkeliling di istana. Mungkin melihat-lihat setiap ruangan di tempat megah itu, atau sekedar menemui Bombur yang pasti sudah memasak sesuatu. Tapi ketika tiba di depan pintu kamar pribadi Thorin, dia mendengar suara mencurigakan yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Diamatinya suara tersebut dengan seksama hingga terdengarlah suara lain selain Thorin.

"Bilbo." Bisik Fili pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Semuanya terasa sangat membosankan di sana. Tidak ada berburu, tidak ada petualangan, tidak ada latihan pedang ataupun pembuatan senjata. Hanya ada kemewahan yang justru terasa seperti penjara. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti dia atau mungkin yang lainnya tidak menginginkan semua ini. Kehidupan di Ered Luin jauh lebih damai dan menyenangkan daripada di tempat impiannya sejak kecil ini.

.

"Fili, kau mau pergi ke mana? Dan di mana Kili?" Tanya Bofur yang tengah menghisap pipa berisi Red Tobacco di samping Nori.

"Kili di kamar. Mm, entahlah. Aku ingin mencari udara segar." Jawab Fili.

"Gerbang utama sudah tertutup rapat dengan batu, mungkin kau harus pergi ke atas." Ujar Dwalin.

"Ya. Tentu." Fili berbalik dan kembali melangkah.

Setibanya di benteng istana, Fili mengambil pipa rokok dari sakunya lalu menyalakan dan menghisapnya dalam dalam. Hembusan asap pekat menuntun tatapannya ke sekitar Dale. Di sana tampak ramai namun bukan hanya ada warga Laketown, melainkan sekumpulan Elf. Matanya terbelalak melihat betapa banyaknya jumlah elf di sana.

"Fili! Kau di sini rupanya." Ujar Kili yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

"Kemarilah! Lihat itu!" Fili mengarahkan telunjuknya pada kerumunan elf di depannya.

Kili menajamkan tatapannya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Sepertinya mereka Elf dari Mirkwood."

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Menangkap kita semua? Oh, jangan harap!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kee. Tapi aku yakin ini bukan pertanda baik."

Keduanya saling memandang, berbagi kekhawatiran yang sama sebelum akhirnya pergi menemui dwarf lain.

.

-oOo-

.

"Mereka mungkin berada di sana sejak semalam." Ujar Dwalin.

Thorin menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya tertuju pada kerumunan Elf yang berbaris memenuhi Dale. Dwarf lain pun tetap di sana, mengamati semua pergerakan yang ada hingga tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang. Seseorang yang mereka kenal- Bard, penduduk Laketown yang pernah menolong mereka.

Dengan lantang pria itu mengemukakan maksud kedatangannya pada Thorin. Tentang janji Thorin untuk memberikan sebagian kecil kekayaannya pada rakyat Laketown, juga tentang keinginan Thranduil.

"Para Elf akan menyerangmu jika kau tidak memenuhi keinginan mereka. Juga keinginan kami." Ujar Bard dengan penuh harap.

Sejenak Thorin merenung. 13 Dwarf dan satu Hobbit tidak mungkin bisa melawan ratusan tentara Elf. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan apa yang dimilikinya jatuh pada orang lain. Tidak satu koinpun.

"Pergilah! Biarkan panah-panah mereka kemari." Hardik Thorin yang membuat Bard merasa geram.

Dengan ketakutan yang sama, para Dwarf hanya menatap Bard yang berlalu. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan diserang, tapi Thorin tampak sangat tenang. Raut wajahnya yang dingin, membuat tidak ada seorangpun berani mempertanyakan keputusannya.

.

-oOo-

.

Bilbo berdiri di atas benteng kokoh Erebor. Perasaannya sangat kacau, bukan hanya karena ancaman perang tapi juga karena Thorin yang kembali berubah. Raja Dwarf itu bahkan tidak menyapanya ataupun keluar dari kamar hingga saat ini. Bilbo menghela nafas panjang sambil merogoh sakunya. 'Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan beban berat ini' fikirnya sambil menggenggam Arkenstone yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan.

.

.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning : alternate reality, multi pairing, slash, INCEST, boy x boy, gay, typo, dll ^^**

 **BIG WARNING! : Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa/ adult content/ NC/ smut/ lemon, dll ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hening masih menghiasi Erebor. Para Dwarf yang baru saja mempersiapkan peralatan untuk perang, hanya terdiam dalam kekhawatiran. Sementara itu, Thorin tengah duduk seorang diri di atas singgasana dengan lantai berlapiskan emas. Dia tampak dingin, sangat dingin hingga tak seorangpun sanggup menghampirinya.

Fili dan Kili menatap sekitar, berusaha mencari sosok Bilbo yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat. Lalu keduanya serempak menggelengkan kepala, seolah telah berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata.

"Lalu bagaimana? Hanya dia yang selalu didengarkan oleh Thorin." Ujar Kili khawatir.

Fili menggelengkan kepala. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu dia di mana."

"Apa kalian melihat Bilbo?" Tanya Kili pada Dwarf lainnya.

"Entahlah, sejak tadi sore dia tidak terlihat." Jawab Ori yang tengah sibuk menulis.

"Mm, sebenarnya- sebenarnya aku melihatnya." Ujar Bofur menyita perhatian.

Semuanya terdiam, membiarkan Bofur berbicara lebih banyak.

"Aku melihatnya di balkon, dan dia turun dari sana melalui tali. Tapi- dia berjanji akan kembali."

"Omong kosong. Dia pasti pergi karena tidak ingin berperang." Gloin menimpali.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak seperti itu!" Sanggah Dori.

"Ya, kita semua mengenalnya dengan baik. Selama ini dia setia." Balin menambahkan.

Dwalin bangkit dan menyela. "Mungkin menurutmu. Tapi buktinya dia pergi."

Suasana berubah menjadi ricuh dengan teriakan-teriakan antara pendukung dan pencela Bilbo. Fili yang merasa mual melihat keadaan, segera bangkit dan berlari ke tempat lain, sementara Kili mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa! Ini semua di luar kemampuanku. Aku tidak bisa, Kee." Fili menggumam lemah.

"Sssshhh. Tenanglah. Ini belum dimulai. Kau hanya perlu tenang. Kemarilah!" Kili menarik Fili ke pelukannya.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain. Fili lalu mendongakkan wajahnya, disambut oleh Kili yang segera mengecup keningnya.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu takut berperang. Kita adalah petarung bukan? Kau selalu mengatakannya." Kili berusaha menenangkan Fili yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Aku tidak takut berperang, tapi aku takut jika Thorin- jika dia tidak kembali seperti dulu."

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali. Dia adalah paman kita, seseorang yang kita anggap sebagai ayah kita sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia seperti itu selamanya."

Fili mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kita harus pergi ke kamar, Kee. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah."

..

Kili merebahkan tubuhnya, disusul Fili yang segera berbaring di salah satu lengannya.

"Kee, aku merindukanmu." Bisik Fili sambil mendekapnya erat.

"Aku selalu di sini, Fee." Ujar Kili seraya mengecup puncak kepala kakaknya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama."

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

Kili terdiam sejenak, merasa kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan cintanya. "Mm, kurasa- dia akan mengerti."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Entahlah. Tapi apapun itu, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Menjagamu, dan-membahagiakanmu."

"Aku kakakmu, Kee. Seharusnya aku yang menjagamu."

Kili tertawa. "Kau selalu melakukannya sejak kecil, dan sekarang giliranku."

Fili ikut tertawa, lalu bangkit dan merangkak ke atas tubuh Kili. Dikecupnya bibir Kili, hingga keduanya berciuman dengan lembut.

"Fee, bolehkah aku-"

"Tentu saja. Aku milikmu, kau tahu itu." Fili membelai lembut rambut Kili.

"Aku mencintaimu, Fee." Ujar Kili sambil membalikkan posisi mereka hingga ia menindih tubuh Fili.

Fili merintih pelan, merasakan hembusan nafas Kili yang semakin memburu di lehernya. Matanya terpejam. Dia sangat menyukainya ketika tubuhnya dikuasai oleh Kili, adiknya sendiri. Setiap inchi tubuhnya seakan memberikan sengatan kenikmatan setiap kali jari Kili menyentuhnya. Hingga dia tidak menyadari jika satu persatu pakaiannya mulai terlepas.

.

-oOo-

.

Pagi itu salju tidak turun namun matahari tidak menampakkan dirinya. Suasana kelam menyelimuti Erebor yang kini telah dikerumuni oleh ratusan tentara Elf. Thorin berdiri di benteng istana, didampingi 12 Dwarf lain dan juga Bilbo. Mahkota menghiasi kepalanya, juga jubah tebal khas kerajaan yang menggambarkan kekuasaannya. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah Raja Elf yang merupakan saingan terbesarnya, Thranduil.

Sebuah lesatan panah seakan menjadi sambutan untuk Thranduil. Matanya menyipit, menatap Raja Dwarf di atasnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Jika saja Bard tidak di sana, mungkin dia sudah melanggar peraturan perang dan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menghabisi ke 13 Dwarf.

"Kami datang kemari untuk memberitahumu, bahwa pembayaranmu atas seluruh hak kami telah diterima, dan kami menyetujuinya." Thranduil membuka suara.

Thorin mendelik, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. "Aku tidak memberikan apapun. Kalian tidak memiliki apapun!"

Bard merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan benda yang luar biasa bercahanya. "Kami punya ini."

Semua Dwarf terbelalak melihat Arkenstone yang berada di tangan Bard, tapi Thorin tetap berusaha tenang.

"Pencuri! Bagaimana bisa batu itu ada pada kalian? Batu itu milik Raja!" Teriak Kili penuh amarah.

"Raja boleh saja mendapatkannya kembali, tapi pertama tama dia harus memenuhi semua janjinya." Jawab Bard santai.

"Arkenstone terkubur di dalam istana ini. Itu hanya trik!" Teriak Thorin geram.

"Itu bukan trik! Aku memberikannya pada mereka." Suara lembut itu tiba-tiba muncul bersama sosok Hobbit yang dikenalnya.

Thorin terpaku, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan membiarkan Bilbo memperjelas perkataannya.

"Aku mengambilnya untuk hadiah."

"Kau- kau mencurinya dariku?" Thorin menatapnya lekat, merasa tidak percaya atas pengkhianatan seseorang yang sangat dia percaya.

Bilbo menghela nafas, berusaha menyingkirkan ketakutannya. "Aku selalu mencoba memberikannya padamu Thorin- tapi-"

Thorin berteriak. "Tapi apa pencuri?"

"Tapi kau berubah Thorin! Dwarf yang aku temui di Bag End tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dia juga tidak pernah meragukan kesetiaan bangsanya!" Bilbo balas berteriak.

"Jangan pernah berbicara tentang kesetiaan kau pengkhianat! Selama ini aku mempercayaimu, lebih dari bangsaku sendiri, bahkan lebih dari keturunanku. Tapi kau-" Amarah yang memuncak membuat Thorin kehabisan kata-katanya. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Thorin. Aku melakukannya untukmu, agar kau menepati janjimu pada mereka dan perang ini tidak terjadi. Mengertilah." Bilbo berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lemparkan dia dari benteng." Teriak Thorin geram, namun para Dwarf bergeming. "Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Thorin menarik paksa Fili yang segera menepisnya.

Dengan amarah yang semakin memuncak, Thorin akhirnya meraih Bilbo dan menyeret tubuh mungilnya. Para Dwarf berusaha mencegahnya tapi gagal, dan kini tubuh Bilbo telah berada di tepi benteng. Dia pasti sudah terjatuh jika Thorin tidak memegangnya erat.

"Thorin. Maafkan aku." Bilbo berbisik. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Thorin mengetahui yang sebenarnya, tapi dia sudah siap. Bahkan dia rela mati karena ini, demi Thorin.

Thorin terdiam sejenak, menatap mata Bilbo yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Namun dia tidak melepaskannya, tapi menghimpit kuat tubuh mungil di depannya hingga Bilbo mengerang kesakitan. "Bahkan melihat mayatmu saja aku tidak sudi."

Fili mendekat, berusaha melerai amarahnya. "Thorin hentikan, kumohon. Biarkan dia pergi! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal buruk seperti ini. Kau adalah Raja kami."

Thorin perlahan melepaskan Bilbo, lalu mendelik tajam ke arah keponakan tertuanya. Sementara itu Bofur membawa Bilbo pergi, berusaha membantunya turun ke area perang dengan seutas tali.

.

"Berikan kami jawaban! Apakah kau memilih berdamai, atau berperang?" Tanya Bard dengan penuh harap.

Thorin menatap sekitarnya. Terlihat jelas ratusan tentara Elf yang siap menyerang, juga Gandalf yang berlari kecil ke area peperangan. Dia sudah pasti kalah, mengingat jumlah lawan yang sangat banyak. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin memberikan apa yang dimilikinya, ataupun merelakan Arkenstone menjadi milik mereka. Hingga akhirnya dia mendapat jawaban setelah seekor raven menghampirinya. Raven yang dia perintahkan untuk membawa berita ke Ironhill beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku memilih perang!" Seru Thorin, seiring terdengarnya derap langkah ratusan Dwarf berpakaian besi.

Ke 13 Dwarf bersorak menyambut pasukan Ironhill yang dipimpin oleh Dain. Sementara seluruh pasukan lawan tercengang. Kini mereka mengerti penyebab utama Thorin menginginkan berperang.

Gandalf berusaha melerai kedua belah pihak, dan memberitahukan rencana serangan Orc yang akan segera terjadi. Namun, dendam turun temurun antata Elf dan Dwarf membuat perang tidak bisa dihindari.

Perang dimulai dengan sengit. Hingga tak lama kemudian apa yang dikatakan Gandalf benar-benar terjadi. Pasukan Orc muncul secara tiba-tiba, menunjukkan jumlah yang luar biasa banyaknya. Suasana pun berubah. Para Dwarf kini bergabung dengan Elf untuk melawan mereka, sementara Bard dan warga Laketown merusaha mempertahankan kota Dale.

.

-oOo-

.

Di dalam istana, Thorin duduk tenang di atas singgasananya. Dia tersenyum, mengagumi betapa banyaknya emas di dalam sana. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli pada perang yang terjadi di luar, bahkan tidak peduli pada pasukan Dain yang sebelumnya dimintai bantuan olehnya.

12 Dwarf lain yang mematuhi perintah Thorin hanya terdiam lesu. Mereka merasa sangat terhina karena hanya bersembunyi disaat bangsa mereka berperang. Ini bukan sifat mereka. Dwarf dikenal sangat tangguh dan tidak takut berperang, tapi kini mereka bagaikan seorang pecundang.

.

"Kee. Kita harus keluar dari sini." Gumam Fili di tengah kesedihannya.

"Sssshhh. Tidak! Kita tidak mungkin melanggar perintah Thorin. Dia adalah seorang Raja, dan kita semua harus menuruti perintahnya."

"Untuk apa? Untuk berdiam diri di sini dan menyaksikan semua orang terbunuh? Tidak Kili, aku tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu apa? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita bisa saja pergi, tapi bagaimana jika Thorin menghukumu atas itu? Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu, pada kita." Kili menggenggam tangan Fili yang dingin dan bergetar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berbicara padanya." Fili bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak! Kau tidak-"

"Tenanglah, Kee. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Fili tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

..

Wajah dingin Thorin membuat Fili sedikit ketakutan, tapi dia tidak mungkin mengurungkan niatnya. Dia harus berusaha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara berat Thorin terdengar bergema.

"Aku ingin berperang, Thorin." Jawab Fili singkat.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa keluar dari istanaku."

"Mereka dikepung, Thorin! Pasukan Ironhill sekarat di luar sana." Ujar Fili penuh penekanan.

Thorin terdiam, memberi kesempatan untuk Fili berbicara lebih banyak.

"Kau seorang Raja, Thorin. Tidakkah kau peduli? Di mana rasa kemanusiaanmu? Apa kita hanya akan bersembunyi di sini?" Fili berusaha merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang semua urusan seorang Raja? Kau tidak tahu apapun, Fili. Kau bahkan tidak pantas menjadi penerus tahta ini."

Fili terpaku. Ucapan Thorin benar-benar membuatnya gemetar. Semua kata-kata yang sudah dia persiapkan tadi seakan menguap tanpa tersisa.

Thorin bangkit dari singgasananya, lalu berjalan perlahan, mengitari Fili yang masih terpaku. "Lihatlah dirimu! Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari seorang wanita. Kau lemah! Kau tidak akan mampu bertarung dengan tubuh mungil ini. Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang adikmu yang jauh lebih baik, lebih kuat. Kau bahkan tidak mampu mengangkat sebuah busur."

Fili semakin gemetar. Hatinya benar-benar hancur mendengar seluruh perkataan Thorin. Dia benar-benar berubah, bukan lagi Thorin yang dulu ia anggap sebagai Ayahnya sendiri. Bukan Thorin yang selalu melindunginya dan mengajarinya banyak kebaikan.

"Aku salah karena menjadikanmu putra mahkota. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas- dan ya, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa seorang pelacur rendahan sepertimu menjadi keturunanku?" Thorin berusaha mengunci tatapannya dengan mata Fili yang kini terbelalak.

"Jangan fikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Sebagai seorang kakak, kau hanya bisa menunggu adikmu sendiri menyentuhmu setiap malam. Dan- kau bahkan tidak mempunyai hak penuh atas tububmu sendiri! Kau telah di manfaatkan. KAU HANYA-"

"Cukup Thorin! CUKUP!" Fili tidak sanggup mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, membuat telapaknya terluka oleh kukunya sendiri.

Thorin tersentak, menghentikan ucapannya lalu kembali duduk di singgasana. Teriakan Fili membuatnya menyadari bahwa ucapannya sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau boleh saja menghinaku, tapi kau tidak bisa melupakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang Raja. Thorin, putra Thrain!" Fili beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Thorin yang kini sunyi.

Matanya terasa panas, getaran di tubuhnya membuat genangan air mata jatuh tak tertahan. Dia berlari menambrak apapun yang menghalangi jalannya, lalu menghempaskan diri di kamarnya. Thorin benar. Dia memang lemah, dia tidak pantas menjadi apapun yang dia harapkan selama ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan Kili yang mungkin sejak tadi mengikutinya. "Fee. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Fili tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bangkit lalu berusaha keras mendorong tubuh Kili keluar.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Katakanlah sesuatu, Fee! Apa salahku?" Kili berusaha menahan diri, tapi Fili terus mendorongnya hingga dia tiba di ambang pintu.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Fili berteriak sambil membanting pintu kamarnya hingga Kili terjatuh.

Kili terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bangkit. "Aku menunggumu jika kau merasa lebih baik, Fee."

Kili berjalan perlahan, menoleh sesekali ke arah pintu yang tidak juga terbuka.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**.

.

.

 **A/N** : Kali ini ceritanya lebih drama dan panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Di sini juga terjadi konflik antara para karakter utama yang hampir terpecah belah. :'(

Tapi tenang, di chapter selanjutnya mereka akan menemukan cara untuk kembali bersatu. Tapi akan muncul konflik-konflik lain yang masih panjang hehe.

Stay tune ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning : alternate reality, multi pairing, slash, INCEST, boy x boy, gay, typo, dll ^^**

 **Big Warning : Chapter ini mengandung adegan kekerasan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thorin mendobrak pintu ruangannya yang semula terkunci. Mahkota dan jubah tebalnya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja, sementara dia segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dengan langkah besar, dia menyusuri istananya menuju tempat di mana para Dwarf berkumpul. Ini belum terlambat, batinnya.

.

"Aku tidak akan bersembunyi di balik dinding batu yang kokoh, ketika orang lain bertarung untuk kita!" Kili menyambut kedatangannya dengan teriakan. "Itu tidak ada dalam darahku, Thorin." Lanjutnya dengan suara melembut.

Thorin segera mendekat, meletakan tangannya di bahu Kili yang bergetar. "Tidak! Kita adalah putra Durin. Dan bangsa Durin tidak pernah lari dari peperangan."

Mendengar itu Kili tersenyum penuh haru. Dipeluknya tubuh Thorin yang hanya berbeda beberapa centi darinya. Saat pelukan singkat itu usai, Thorin melangkah menuju Dwarf lainnya. Mereka masih terdiam diantara peralatan perang yang berserakan, namun wajah mereka kini tampak lebih berseri dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk meminta ini dari kalian." Thorin menjeda ucapannya, lalu menyapukan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. "Akankah kalian mengikutiku, untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Semua yang berada di sana mengangkat senjata masing-masing, pertanda mereka siap untuk berperang. Thorin tersenyum lega, namun senyumannya segera pudar setelah menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan salah satu kelompoknya.

"Di mana Fili?"

-oOo-

Dengan sedikit terpincang, Fili berlari mengikuti Bilbo memasuki wilayah Dale. Seandainya saja dia tidak terjatuh saat menuruni benteng tadi, mungkin kakinya masih baik-baik saja. Keduanya lalu berhenti setelah berhasil menemukan Gandalf di tengah kerumunan warga Laketown. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghalau serangan musuh yang mulai memasuki kota.

"Apa yang terjadi, Fili? Apakah Thorin tetap tidak ingin keluar dari sana?" Tanya Gandalf khawatir.

Fili mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Gandalf mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

"Aku melarikan diri, Gandalf. Apapun yang terjadi Thorin tidak akan keluar dari sana." Fili menjawab dengan ekspresi kesal, hingga Gandalf terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar keras suara terompet dari Erebor, membuat perhatian mereka tersita. Tak lama setelah terompet dibunyikan, sebuah lonceng raksasa mendobrak dinding batu yang sebelumnya dibangun para Dwarf. Bebatuan itu memenuhi aliran sungai di depannya, memberi jalan untuk para Dwarf yang kini berlari ke luar menuju area perang.

"Du Bekar!" Teriak mereka serempak, disusul ratusan pasukan Iron Hills yang semula berkumpul di depan gerbang Erebor.

"Tentu saja. Thorin tidak akan pernah keluar." Bilbo terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Fili yang masih menatap tak percaya.

Di area perang, Thorin bersama 11 Dwarf tersisa bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan Erebor. Sementara itu pasukan Elf memilih untuk memasuki wilayah Dale dan bertarung di sana. Banyak korban berjatuhan, para Dwarf nyaris menyerah namun masih berusaha keras untuk menjaga pertahanannya.

"Kita tidak akan menang, Thorin. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Apa kau memiliki rencana?" Tanya Dain yang tengah sibuk menghantamkan palu raksasanya ke arah orc di sekitar mereka.

Thorin tidak menjawab, namun berfikir keras. Ucapan Dain benar- mereka tidak akan bertahan jika terus seperi ini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menghabisi pemimpin mereka, Azog.

"Aku akan pergi ke Ravenhill. Jika kita mengalahkan pemimpin mereka, perang ini akan usai." Ujar Thorin yang kemudian menaiki seekor domba besar.

"Thorin, kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau seorang Raja!" Cegah Dain khawatir.

"Itulah sebabnya aku harus melakukannya."

Thorin berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Dain, diikuti Kili dan Dwalin yang juga mengendarai seekor domba besar. Mereka menerobos barisan lawan dengan mudah karena domba yang mereka kendarai. Dari jauh, Azog menatap keberangkatan mereka dengan senyuman licik.

-oOo-

Musuh telah memenuhi sebagian besar kota Dale. Pasukan Elf membantu para manusia untuk mempertahankan kota, tapi jumlah mereka tetaplah tidak sebanding. Baik Thranduil maupun Bard, keduanya sangat bersedih menyaksikan semakin banyaknya korban berjatuhan. Mereka tidak mungkin memenangkan perang ini.

Bilbo dan Fili kini berada di bagian belakang kota. Tidak terlihat banyak musuh di sana, karena sebagian besar dari mereka menyerang bagian depan kota. Hanya beberapa orang yang tengah bersiap dan melakukan serangan dari sana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan seekor kuda. "Gandalf!" Teriaknya.

Gandalf segera menoleh. "Legolas greenleaf."

"Azog telah menyiapkan pasukan kedua. Bolg memimpin pasukan Gundabad dan mereka hampir tiba di sini." Ujar Legolas tergesa.

"Rupanya ini rencana mereka selama ini. Mereka akan tiba dari Utara." Gandalf terlihat khawatir.

"Utara? Di mana utara?" Tanya Fili dan Bilbo bersamaan.

"Di sana, di Ravenhill." Jawab Gandalf membuat keduanya tercengang.

"Thorin di atas sana! Aku melihatnya tadi. Dia pergi bersama Dwalin dan Kili." Ujar Bilbo panik.

"Oh, tidak! Kita harus ke sana. Kita harus memperingatkan mereka!" Fili berniat pergi tapi Gandalf mencegahnya.

"Pergi seorang diri? Lihatlah betapa banyak musuh disini! Mereka akan menangkapmu sebelum tiba di Ravenhill!" Gandalf menggerutu.

"Ada jalan rahasia. Jalan pintas di bawah gunung yang terhubung ke salah satu menara di sana. Aku tidak akan melewati area perang, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Fili berusaha meyakinkan Gandalf.

"Dan dia tidak sendiri. Aku akan pergi dengannya, Gandalf." Ujar Bilbo disambut senyuman Fili.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu, Bilbo Baggins."

"Aku tidak meminta ijin dari siapapun. Kami akan tiba di sana dengan selamat. Percayalah, Gandalf!" Bilbo terus membujuk Gandalf, hingga dengan berat hati penyihir itu akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Dengan sedikit bantuan, Fili berhasil menaiki seekor kuda diikuti Bilbo yang duduk di belakangnya. Mereka melaju cepat, sementara Gandalf menatap kepergian mereka dengan penuh harap. "Semoga mereka selamat."

-oOo-

Bilbo mengendap-endap di dalam gua di salah satu menara Ravenhill. Fili mengikutinya dengan sedikit tertatih karena luka di kakinya. Keduanya memeriksa sekitar, tapi tidak terlihat apapun selain Thorin, Dwalin dan Kili yang berada cukup jauh di sebrang mereka. Mereka tengah bertarung dengan puluhan Goblin tersisa, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Azog ataupun Bolg.

Merasa aman, kduanya lalu saling menatap dan mengangguk. Baru saja mereka keluar dari persembunyian, terdengar derap langkah yang bergema di sekitar menara. Suara itu semakin dekat membuat keduanya panik dan ketakutan.

"Oh, tidak!" Desah Bilbo.

"Lari Bilbo, lari!"

"Tapi kau-"

"Aku hanya akan memperlambatmu. Cepat!"

Fili mendorong tubuh Bilbo yang segera berlari menuruni menara. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pedang kembar, bersiap untuk serangan apapun yang terjadi.

..

"Thorin! Thorin!" Teriak Bilbo dari kejauhan. Sudah tidak terlihat lagi Goblin di sekitar mereka.

Thorin menoleh, mendapati Bilbo yang tengah berlari di sungai beku. "Bilbo! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Thorin. Azog membawa pasukan kedua dari Gundabad. Mereka akan segera tiba!" Ujar Bilbo dengan nafas terengah.

"Jadi ini adalah jebakan." Dwalin mengutuk.

"Ya, dan- dan- ah, Fili! Fili kau di mana?" Bilbo menatap sekitarnya tapi Fili tidak di sana.

"Fili? Dia bersamamu?" Tanya Kili yang merasa senang sekaligus cemas.

"Ya, tapi- Aku harus kembali ke menara. Dia mungkin saja ter-"

Sebelum Bilbo berhasil pergi, Thorin segera menarik tangannya. "Tidak! Itu terlalu berbahaya. Aku pergi bersamamu."

"Biar aku saja, Thorin." Ujar Kili.

"Tidak! Kalian tetap di sini, mereka akan segera tiba! Sekarang kalian bersiap-siap dan- uh, kalian harus bersembunyi."

"Bersembunyi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Fili? Kau tidak mungkin menyelamatkannya sendiri. Mereka akan menangkapmu." Thorin membentak khawatir.

"Thorin, please. Mengertilah! Azog mengincarmu. Kalian hanya perlu bersembunyi lalu aku akan membawa Fili kembali. Percayalah!"

Thorin terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Bilbo. Ucapan yang sering di degarnya dulu, sebelum semua kekacauan itu terjadi. Dengan rasa khawatir yang masih tersirat, Thorin akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi bersembunyi bersama Dwalin dan Kili.

-oOo-

Fili membuka mata dan mengejapkannya berkali-kali. Dia berusaha menyempurnakan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang beberapa saat. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dengan luka berdarah di pelipisnya, sementara tubuhnya masih telungkup di atas bebatuan.

Perlahan Dia bangkit, meraih pedang kembarnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di punggungnya membuat dia kembali tersungkur. Darah segar membasahi batu batu di depannya sesaat setelah benturan keras itu terjadi. Pandangannya mengabur, tapi cukup baik untuk bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sesosok mahluk raksasa berkulit pucat terlihat jelas ketika Fili berhasil membalikkan posisi tubuhnya -Azog!

"Hmm. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Oakenshield mempunyai pangeran mahkota secantik ini." Tawa Azog terdengar menggelegar, diikuti tawa beberapa orc di belakangnya.

Fili masih terdiam, tak berani mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Bibirnya seakan terkunci, rasa takutnya semakin memuncak saat mahluk itu mendekat.

"Di mana Oakenshield?" Tanya Azog seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Dwarf terluka di depannya.

Fili menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, bahkan dia tidak tahu di mana tempatnya berada sekarang. Apakah masih di tempat semula, atau di tempat lain yang jauh dari semua orang? Dia benar-benar menyesal. Jika saja tadi dia berlari lebih cepat dan tidak bertarung, mungkin para orc keparat itu tidak akan menangkapnya.

Merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Azog kemudian meraih rambut pirang yang kini dihiasi bercak bercak merah. Ditariknya kuat-kuat rambut itu hingga pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan. "Aku akan mempercepat kematianmu jika kau menuruti apa yang ku inginkan."

"Aku- ah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bersamanya." Fili akhirnya membuka suara, namun Azog tetap tidak mempercayainya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau akan menyukai ini." Azog menyeringai. Dilepaskannya rambut Fili hingga Dwarf pirang itu kembali terhempas.

Fili berusaha bangkit, namun tangan besar Azog lebih dulu menggenggam lehernya. Genggaman itu semakin mengetat hingga dia mulai merasa sesak dan terbatuk.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati terlalu cepat. Hmm." Gumam Azog sambil melepaskan cekikannya. Dia lalu mendekat dan menjilat leher pucat Fili yang berkeringat. Tatapannya berubah buas, seakan ingin menelanjangi tubuh mungil nan lemah itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah ratusan kaki di bawah menara. Azog melepaskan mangsanya sejenak, lalu memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Terlihat Bolg bersama pasukannya yang baru saja tiba dan mulai menghambur, memenuhi tempat itu. Juga Thorin dan dua Dwarf lain yang kini tengah bertarung dengan mereka. Keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Azog menyeringai. Tentu saja Oakenshield akan masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Dia lalu berniat pergi untuk menghadapi Thorin, tanpa melupakan mangsanya. "Kalian boleh bermain-main dengannya, tapi pastikan dia tidak mati sebelum aku kembali."

Ke 6 orc bersorak, sementara Fili hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat tangan-tangan menjijikan itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Walaupun jumlah mereka hanya 6, tapi dia tidak mungkin melawan dalam keadaan tanpa senjata dan terluka. Tendangan maupun pukulan lemahnya bukan masalah besar bagi mereka. Hingga untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Fili berfikir bahwa mati merupakan pilihan terbaik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan di dekatnya, membuat Fili tersentak dan membuka mata. Tanpa penyebab yang jelas, salah satu dari keenam orc terjatuh dan mati dengan darah hitam mengalir dari dadanya. Semua yang ada di sana kebingungan, dan kebingungan itu bertambah saat satu persatu dari mereka merasakan tusukan tak kasat mata yang sama pada tubuhnya.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat. Semua orc yang ada di sana telah mati, tapi Fili tetap saja ketakutan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Batinnya. Dia merangkak sekuat tenaga, berharap bisa pergi dari tempat itu.

"Fili!" Suara tak asing itu terdengar, seiring kesadarannya yang menghilang.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

 **Note** : Hello guys! Seperti biasa, Roth mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang setia baca dan review. Karena fic ini bukan apa apa tanpa kalian *kiss*

Untuk chapter ini, Roth sedikit bingung karena ingin merubah sebagian besar kejadian di film dan menghindari kematian para karakter. Jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan, dan banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal *sungkem*

Di sini juga sengaja gak mencantumkan Tauriel, karena tanpa dia pun ceritanya masih bisa jalan *alesan* XD kalau Legolas? Tadinya juga gak akan diajak, tapi terpaksa karena cuma dia yang bisa ngasih tahu rencana kedatangan pasukan Gundabad. Dan mungkin lain kali bisa bantu-bantu (?)

Chapter selanjutnya masih tentang perang yang menonjolkan karakter Fili dan Bilbo. Well, aku bener bener cinta sama dua imut itu :3

See ya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate reality, multi pairing, Slash, INCEST, boy x boy, gay, everyone is gay!, typo, dll ^^**

 **BIG WARNING! : Chapter ini mengandung adegan kekerasan, kekejaman, pembunuhan, sadis, gore, konten dewasa, dll.**

 **Mohon tekan tombol back jika tidak terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Bagi yang sudah membaca, baca juga note di bawah ya! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thorin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghalau serangan para orc Gundabad. Sebagian besar dari mereka memenuhi medan perang, namun tak sedikit pula yang melancarkan serangannya di Ravenhill. Azog sengaja menyibukkan Dwalin juga Kili, membawa mereka ke tempat yang jauh, sehingga dia akan lebih leluasa menghabisi mangsanya.

Azog menyeringai. Gigi-gigi runcingnya gemeretak, menahan keinginan untuk segera menghabisi Oakenshield. Dia bisa saja menyerang dan memenggal kepalanya dengan bantuan semua orc itu, tapi tidak! Sedikit bersabar mungkin akan membuahkan hasil yang lebih memuaskan. Tidak akan ada kematian yang lebih buruk dari pada kematian orang yang telah menghilangkan satu tangannya. Itu janjinya.

Sejenak, Azog menatap menara tempatnya meninggalkan Fili. Dia tertawa kecil, membayangkan bagaimana nasib Dwarf itu saat para orc melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, menikmatinya lalu mencampakkannya bagaikan sampah. Selanjutnya Dwarf pirang itu akan merasakan penderitaan terbesar, saat tubuh mungilnya menggelepar tak berdaya di bawah guncangan Azog 'the defiler'.

.

"Seluruh pasukan telah memenuhi medan perang. Kemenangan pasti menjadi milik kita." Ujar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan lamunannya- Bolg.

Azog tak menjawab, namun tersenyum puas. Perhatiannya kembali tersita oleh Thorin yang nyaris kehabisan lawan. Dwarf itu memang tangguh, batinnya.

"Biarkan aku mengahabisinya!" Ujar Bolg sambil bersiap untuk melangkah.

"Tidak! Dia harus mati ditanganku. Kau boleh mengambil pangerannya." Cegah Azog.

Bolg mendelik kesal. "Baiklah. Di mana yang berambut pirang?"

"Bodoh! Dia sudah tak berdaya, dan kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dia milikku!"

Bolg mendengus kecewa namun tak berani menentang. Satu matanya memindai jauh, mendapati Kili dan Dwalin yang tengah sibuk bertarung di antara bangunan hancur.

Dia mengingatnya. Dwarf muda berambut gelap itu pernah merasakan panahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tentu saja dia jauh lebih kuat dan lebih menarik dari saudara pirangnya. Bolg menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju mangsanya.

Sepeninggal Bolg, Azog kembali memperhatikan Thorin yang tengah bertarung di sungai beku. Hanya tinggal beberapa orc di sana, tapi dia harus tetap bersabar. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk benar-benar berhadapan dengan musuh terbesarnya.

-oOo-

Kili yang tengah kewalahan menghalau serangan banyak orc, tiba-tiba tersungkur saat sebuah benda keras menghantam tengguknya. Dia mengerang kesakitan, tapi berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya yang nyaris hilang.

Sepasang kaki raksasa menghalangi pandangannya, memaksanya untuk mendongak dan mendapati sosok yang pernah ia temui. Sosok yang kembali menghadirkan sengatan rasa sakit di kaki kanannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertahan dari panah beracun itu." Bolg mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah pucat Dwarf berambut gelap itu.

Kili berusaha bangkit, namun Bolg yang sigap segera menendangnya hingga ia jatuh terlentang. Tak ingin mangsanya pergi, Bolg kemudian menginjakkan salah satu kaki di dada mangsanya dengan tekanan rendah. Biar bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin meremukkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Kili!" Teriak Dwalin dari kejauhan. Konsentrasinya dalam menghadapi musuh membuat dia nyaris melupakan Kili. Dengan bersusah payah, Dwalin berusaha lolos dari kerumuna orc, namun gagal. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan dia hanya bisa berteriak geram. "Lepaskan dia! Hadapi aku!"

"Kau fikir aku tertarik padamu?" Bolg tertawa, kemudian memerintahkan seluruh orc tersisa untuk menyerang Dwalin dan membawanya lebih jauh.

Kini, yang tersisa hanya tinggal mereka berdua-Bolg dan mangsa cantiknya.

"Kita lihat, apakah kau sama seperti saudaramu? Lemah, tak berdaya, hidup dalam belas kasihan kami." Ejek Bolg.

Mendengar itu, Kili meronta. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Fili menghadapi mereka sendirian. "Jangan pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun! Atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya!"

"Akibat apa, hah? Tunjukkan padaku!" Hardik Bolg sambil menyingkirkan kakinya dari tubuh Kili.

Dengan sedikit limbung, kili bangkit dan memungut pedangnya. Dia lalu mengibas-ngibas pedang itu, berharap bisa menebas kepala Bolg. Sayangnya tak ada satu seranganpun yang berhasil. Mahluk itu terlalu besar untuknya.

Melihat nyali Dwarf cantiknya semakin menciut, Bolg segera melakukan serangan. Hanya beberapa ayunan saja, pedangnya berhasil melukai salah satu bahu Kili. Dia benar-benar tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mangsanya melakukan perlawanan. Serangan brutal terus ia lakukan hingga mangsanya tak bisa berkutik.

Kili mengerang, nyaris berteriak saat tubuhnya kembali menumbuk bebatuan. Perutnya terasa mual, membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan laju darah yang telah mencapai kerongkongan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur dengan darah berceceran di sekitarnya. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi bangkit dan hanya terbaring tak berdaya di tempatnya.

Bolg mendekat, mengamati betapa menyedihkan dan tak berdayanya Dwarf mungil itu.

"Jadi hanya itu? Hmmm, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Menyelesaikanmu atau-" Bolg menjeda ucapannya seraya menyapukan lidah di bibir tebalnya. "Menikmatimu?"

Kili berusaha meronta saat mahluk raksasa itu mencengkram pakaiannya, lalu menyeret tubuhnya ke tempat yang lebih tersembunyi. Ketakutan terbesarnya kini terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Tidak ada, kecuali seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik salah satu bangunan. Telunjuk menempel di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Kili merasa lega, namun ketakutan masih tetap membayanginya. Apa yang dilakukan Fili di sana? Mengapa dia memakai pakaian aneh? Dia tidak mungkin melawan Bolg sendirian dan dalam keadaan terluka. Lalu apa rencananya? Semua pertanyaan itu lenyap seketika, saat lengannya menyentuh sebuah belati. Dengan cepat Kili meraihnya, menyembunyikan benda itu di bawah tubuhnya tanpa sepengetahuan Bolg.

"Aku ragu jika kau masih berharap untuk hidup setelah ini." Gumam Bolg yang kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh Kili dan merobek paksa pakaiannya.

Sebelum mahluk menjijikan itu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk, Kili segera menghujamkan belatinya di salah satu bahu Bolg yang bisa ia jangkau. Hujaman lemah, tapi cukup untuk membuat Bolg terlompat dan berteriak kesakitan.

Kili lalu beringsut dari sana, berusaha bangkit dan pergi namun segera dihentikan.

"Keparat kau!" Umpat Bolg yang segera mencengkram leher Kili. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan hasratnya untuk menikmati tubuh mungil itu. Keinginannya saat ini hanya membunuhnya, memberikan balasan untuk kelancangannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Fili yang muncul dari persembunyian.

Sejenak Bolg menghentikan aksinya, lalu menatap lekat Dwarf pirang terluka itu. Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sana? Tidak mungkin Azog melepaskannya begitu saja. Batinnya.

"Lepaskan dia, tangkap aku!" Tegas Fili.

"Tidak! Bunuh saja aku!" Kili beteriak tak setuju.

"Tidak! Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku asal kau melepaskannya." Desak Fili.

Bolg menggeram, merasa di permainkan oleh dua bersaudara itu. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Fili, dia kembali mencekik Kili dan mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi. "Akan ku habisi kalian ber-!"

Belum sempat Bolg menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seseorang melompat dari atas bangunan dan menghujani tubuhnya dengan tusukan benda tajam. Orc raksasa itu meraung kesakitan, namun tidak melepaskan Kili dari genggamannya.

Melihat itu, Fili meraih busur dan beberapa anak panah yang sebelumnya dia sembunyikan. Tangannya gemetar. Biar bagaimanapun dia tidak pernah menggunakan panah atau semacamnya. Tapi dengan segala pertimbangan, Fili akhirnya melesatkan satu, dua hingga tiga anak panah lalu menutup matanya rapat-rapat .

Bagaimana jika panah itu mengenai Kili? Atau Bilbo? Atau keduanya? Segala macam pertanyaan berkecamuk, namun teriakan Bolg dan suara hantaman keras memaksanya untuk kembali membuka mata.

Bolg masih berdiri dengan dua anak panah di dadanya dan satu di lehernya. Sebelah matanya terbelalak, menggabungkan ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan. Kili sudah tidak ada di tangannya sementara Bilbo masih menggelayut di punggungnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Bolg meloloskan erangan terakhir bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk. Beruntung Bilbo mengambil posisi yang tepat, sehingga dia mendarat dengan selamat. Terlihat juga sebuah belati menancap di puncak kepala Bolg, seakan memberikan jawaban atas kematiannya.

Setelah yakin bahwa mahluk itu benar-benar tewas, Fili segera menggusur langkahnya ke arah Kili.

"Kili." Gumamnya seraya mendekap tubuh lemah adiknya. Sambil terisak, Fili membelai wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka. "Maafkan aku."

Kili tidak menjawab, tidak juga membuka mata. Dia hanya merintih lemah untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, meskipun kenyataannya tidak.

Bilbo menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah. "Mahluk itu sudah- mati."

"Ya Bilbo. Kau membunuhnya! Kau menyelamatkan kami untuk kesekian kali." Ujar Fili dengan bangga.

Bilbo tersenyum tipis sambil meletakan tangannya di kening Kili. "Sekarang kita harus menemukan Thorin. Azog pasti mengincarnya!"

Fili tertegun. Dia harus membantu Thorin, tapi tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Kili dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Fili?" Tanya Bilbo.

"Aku- aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Hey, apa yang kau katakan? Thorin membutuhkan kita!"

"Kili juga membutuhkanku."

"Dia aman di sini, Fili. Ayolah!"

"Tidak." Jawab Fili lagi membuat Bilbo geram.

"Baik! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Thorin, kau akan menyesal!" Bilbo berlalu dengan kaki terhentak.

Fili merasa bersalah namun tetap pada keputusannya. Dia akan terus bersama Kili, apapun yang terjadi.

-oOo-

Bilbo berlari kecil bersama pedang bersinar di tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar, rasa takut benar-benar mengalahkan rasa dingin di kaki telanjangnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian, tapi dia juga tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Dengan segenap keberanian, dia melangkahkan kaki di sungai beku. 'Untuk Thorin!' gumamnya.

.

Di tempat itu, Thorin tengah meronta di bawah kaki raksasa Azog. Tangannya berusaha menggapai pedang yang tergeletak jauh, namun gagal. Dia tampak tak berdaya walaupun terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Pijakan kaki Azog di dadanya yang semakin kuat membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

Tanpa Azog sadari, Bilbo telah berdiri di belakangnya; bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. Dihantamkannya Sting pada tubuh Azog, membuat orc pucat itu terlompat kesakitan. Keadaan itu di manfaatkan Thorin yang segera bangkit dan meraih pedangnya.

"Mahluk kecil keparat!" Umpat Azog seraya mendaratkan tendangannya pada Bilbo. Tendangan yang sangat keras, membuat tubuh Hobbit itu terlempar.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Teriak Thorin sambil berusaha berlari dengan kedua kakinya yang terluka.

Merasa belum puas, Azog menghampiri Bilbo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri lalu melayangkan pedang bercabangnya.

"Tidak!" Thorin berusaha menghentikan Azog dengan serangannya, namun terlambat. Pedang itu telah lebih dahulu mencapai Hobbit malangnya.

Seketika itu juga Thorin terpaku, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Azog, musuh terbesarnya, telah menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kakeknya, Ayahnya, dan sekarang- Bilbo?

Perasaan hancurnya membuat Thorin bagaikan kehilangan seluruh kekuatan. Dengan sangat mudah, Azog menerjang tubuhnya hingga dia kembali terkapar. Beruntung, akal sehatnya segera kembali sehingga dia bisa menahan pedang bercabang Azog dengan pedangnya.

Keduanya saling menekan senjata masing-masing namun tentu saja Azog jauh lebih kuat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ujung pedang itu bergerak semakin dekat dengan Thorin.

"Inilah akhir hidupmu, Oakenshield." Teriak Azog seraya menghujamkan pedang bercabangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Orc pucat itu tertawa lepas saat pedangnya berhasil menancap di perut Thorin. Namun tawa itu pudar seketika saat pedang lain menusuknya dari belakang.

Dengan pedang masih tersemat di punggungnya, Azog segera bangkit dan terhuyung. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya saat mendapati sosok Dwarf pirang, dan saudaranya yang tengah terbaring di sebelah Hobbit. Belum reda rasa terkejutnya, Azog kembali dikejutkan oleh segerombol elang raksasa yang beterbangan menuju medan perang.

Fili tertegun, namun tetap waspada. Ditatapnya wajah Azog yang memancarkan rasa takut dan kebencian. Orc pucat itu mendekat, namun tiba-tiba ambruk dan jatuh berlutut dengan nafas tersenggal. Hal itu menghadirkan kelegaan luar biasa di hati Fili, tanpa sedikitpun menaruh curiga akan kelicikan mahluk di depannya.

Azog yang memanfaatkan kelengahan mangsanya, segera menerjang secepat kilat. Fili terkejut dan tak sempat menghindar. Dia hanya memekik saat tubuhnya kembali terkapar di bawah tubuh besar Azog. Semuanya begitu cepat. Pedang di tangan Azog menembus perutnya dengan mudah, menekannya semakin dalam hingga dia menjerit tak berdaya.

Di belakang mereka, Thorin melangkah gontai dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia lalu berusaha menjerat leher Azog dengan pakaiannya. Ditariknya kain itu sekuat tenaga hingga Azog kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terjungkal. Pedang yang semula tertancap di punggungnya perlahan menembus keluar dari dadanya, membuat dia tak bisa berkutik namun menyerah pada kematian.

Thorin berusaha berdiri dengan tatapan terlontar jauh ke medan perang. Suara terompet kemenangan bergema, mengguratkan senyuman di antara nafasnya yang mulai tersenggal. Dia lalu ambruk, merangkak menuju keponakan tertuanya yang tengah berjuang untuk tetap mendapatkan pasokan udara. Dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun hanya rintihan lemah yang terdengar.

Thorin membelai rambut pirang berdarahnya, berusaha memberikan sedikit kenyamanan sebelum dia kembali merangkak menuju Kili dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak sanggup lagi bergerak lebih jauh, namun tidak melupakan Bilbo. Ditatapnya wajah damai Hobbit itu beberapa saat, hingga dia menyadari bahwa Bilbo masih bernafas.

Thorin mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang semakin mengabur. Semua ini bukan mimpi, semua ini nyata. Kemenangan perang, kematian Azog, juga kedatangan para elang bersama Gandalf.

Matanya terpejam, dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note** : Akhirnya perang selesai! *jingkrak jingkrak*

Seperti di chapter sebelumnya, di sini juga terjadi banyak perubahan. Latar tempat hanya di Ravenhill, karena memang ceritanya dipusatkan pada 3 Dwarf, Bilbo, juga kedua musuhnya -Azog dan Bolg. Dwalin pun hanya muncul sebagai pemanis, tanpa peran lebih untuk penyelamatan.

Untuk tempat, mohon maaf karena Roth gak bisa memberi keterangan secara detail. Pertama, karena ini hasil imaginasi liar XD kedua, karena udah lama gak nonton filmnya. Jadi, gunakan imaginasi kalian juga ya! 'Sungai beku itu terletak di antara menara tempat Fili di tangkap, dan bangunan-bangunan tempat Kili dan Dwalin bertarung.'

Untuk senjata, di sini Bolg menggunakan pedang, sementara Azog hanya memanfaatkan pedang bercabang yang menancap di tangannya. Kalau para karakter utama, mereka memanfaatkan apapun yang ada di sekitar. (Pedang, panah, belati, kain, dll).

Tentang bagaimana caranya Fili bisa ada di bangunan tempat Kili di tangkap, Roth juga sedikit bingung. Kalau dia jalan kaki dari menara tadi sama Bilbo yang pakai cincin, mungkin dia akan ketangkap sama Azog yang ada di sungai beku. Tapi lebih gak masuk akal lagi kalau Fili ikut ngilang karena dituntun Bilbo yang pakai cincin. WTF! Jadi, kembali ke pilihan pertama dengan tambahan bahwa Fili menyamar sebagai orc. Ok, itu salah satu dari sekian banyak plot hole.

Kalau untuk kekuatan seseorang bertahan hidup, itu disesuaikan aja ya. Azog dan Bolg memang sengaja dibuat lebih kuat karena mereka Orc raksasa. Sementara para karakter utama, mereka bertahan lama karena tidak mengalami luka pada bagian fatal. Jadi Roth milih tusukan di abdomen untuk Thorin dan Fili, karena sering lihat di film pembunuhan kalau luka di sana akan membuat seseorang bertahan lebih lama.

Untuk kelanjutannya, kemungkinan akan di kemas dalam satu atau dua chapter penutup, tergantung inspirasi ^^ Jika ada pertanyaan, feel free to PM! :)

Mohon maaf lahir batin apabila banyak kesalahan, baik dalam penulisan atau jalan cerita. Yeah, harus diakui kalau chapter ini sangat panjang dan agak 'kotor'. Alur, latar tempat, waktu, dan lainnya juga berantakan T_T

Semoga kalian suka dan sanggup menghadapi fantasi gila lainnya ^^ See ya! ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate reality, multi pairing, Slash, INCEST, boy x boy, gay, typo, dll ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemuruh air terjun dan kicauan burung mengiringi kesadaran Bilbo. Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan berwarna dasar putih yang berubah keemasan karena cahaya matahari. Suasananya teramat sunyi, membuat Bilbo sedikit ketakutan. Di mana ini? Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Di Rivendell." Jawab seseorang yang ternyata sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Bilbo berusaha bangkit lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Gandalf. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawab Gandalf singkat.

Bilbo terdiam sejenak, berfikir keras dengan kedua alis tertaut. Dia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun kecuali saat tubuhnya melayang dalam genggaman elang raksasa. Kepalanya terasa berat, tapi dia tetap berusaha menggabungkan serpihan memori tentang kejadian yang dia alami sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mengingat perang itu?" Tanya Gandalf yang merasa iba melihat temannya kebingungan.

Bilbo tertegun. Perlahan suara bising itu mendenging di telinganya. Suara teriakan, suara hantaman senjata, suara peperangan, dan kini suara gemeletuk giginya yang beradu karena gemetar. Dia benar-benar merasa ketakutan atas semua ingatannya tentang perang itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dan dia tidak bisa menahan isakannya.

"Kau beruntung Bilbo Baggins. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan selamat jika Mithril itu tidak ada dalam pakaianmu."

Bilbo menghentikan isakannya, lalu meraba mithril yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Gandalf, apa yang terjadi setelah berperang? Bagaimana dengan-"

"Fili dan Kili? Mereka selamat, tapi sayangnya tidak seberuntung dirimu." Potong Gandalf.

Bilbo terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali saat terakhir dia bertemu dengan kedua pangeran itu. Kili terluka parah dan Fili? Dia menolak untuk membantu Thorin.

"Uhm, bolehkah aku menemui mereka?"

"Tentu." Jawab Gandalf seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

..

Tiba di ruang penyembuhan, Bilbo mendapati kedua pangeran tengah terlelap di sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar. Dia melangkah perlahan, mencoba mendekat tanpa membangunkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kili mengerang dan membuka matanya. "Bilbo?"

"Uh, Kili. Aku- aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidur terlalu lama." Kili bangkit dan duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Fili?"

Kili membelai rambut kakaknya yang tergerai. "Dia sudah sadar, tapi masih sangat lemah. Kita hampir kehilangannya."

Bilbo menatapnya sedih. "Aku harap dia segera pulih."

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Aku sangat baik. Ehm, Kili? Apa kau tahu di mana Thorin?" Tanya Bilbo gugup.

"Kamarnya ada di ujung sana, dekat pohon besar. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dari sini."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Bilbo bangkit lalu berpamitan pada Kili.

-oOo-

Thorin tengah duduk sambil memandangi jendela kecil di ruangannya. Tubuhnya terbalut perban, sementara kedua kakinya bersembunyi dalam balutan selimut tebal. Sudah sejak pagi dia melakukannya; memandangi sesuatu yang entah apa di luar sana. Nafasnya tampak berat namun cukup stabil untuk seseorang yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar, membuatnya mendesah jenuh. "Masuk."

Thorin telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima nasihat dan paksaan untuk menelan ramuan obat dari para Elf itu. Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba berseri saat pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Thorin." Gumam Bilbo. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya saat dia kembali melihat Thorin. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Thorin tidak menjawab, tidak juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya, mempersilahkan Bilbo untuk memeluknya.

Bilbo terdiam sejenak, namun segera berlari kecil menuju Thorin. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap, dia memeluk erat tubuh Thorin. Keduanya tidak saling bicara, hanya mengeratkan pelukan hangat masing-masing.

"AH!" Tiba-tiba Thorin memekik saat lukanya tertekan tanpa sengaja.

"Oh tidak!" Bilbo melepaskan pelukannya lalu mundur. "Maafkan aku. Aku lupa dengan lukamu."

Thorin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Naiklah!"

Bilbo merangkak ke atas tempat tidur lalu duduk di samping Thorin. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Begitupun aku. Kau tidur terlalu lama."

"Benarkah? Uhm, berapa lama?"

"Setidaknya tiga hari setelah perang itu."

Bilbo tertegun, menyadari betapa lamanya dia tertidur. Entah benar-benar tidur atau apa, yang pasti dia tidak mengingat apapun selama itu.

Thorin menghela nafas, lalu menarik Bilbo ke depannya hingga mereka berhadapan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Bilbo, lalu di kecupnya tangan itu secara bergantian. "Aku hampir kehilanganmu."

"Uh? Maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja sung-" Ucapan Bilbo terhenti saat Thorin mengecup bibirnya.

"Saat itu aku hampir terbunuh, tapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan menyerang Azog. Kau menyelamatkanku." Thorin menjeda ucapannya seraya mengecup kening Bilbo.

"Lalu?" Tanya Bilbo gugup.

"Lalu mahluk keparat itu melemparmu- tubuh mungilmu. Dan kau tak sadarkan diri. Betapa bodohnya aku karena tidak bisa lebih cepat, dan kau- Azog menghujamkan pedangnya padamu. Rasanya aku sudah mati saat itu juga." Lanjut Thorin dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Hmm, kau melupakan mithril pemberianmu?"

"Ya, aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Aku hanya berfikir bahwa kau- akan meninggalkanku selamanya."

"Tentu saja tidak Thorin. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi."

Thorin tersenyum lalu menarik Bilbo ke pelukannya. "Selanjutnya, Azog kembali menyerangku. Dia berhasil menghujamkan pedangnya padaku, tapi tidak lama. Fili datang bersama Kili yang sekarat. Dia melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu- menyelamatkanku. Tapi dia harus terluka karena itu. Oh, dia hampir mati. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya." Thorin mulai terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengguk Bilbo.

Bilbo melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, lalu berusaha mengunci tatapannya dengan Thorin. "Sssshhh. Tenanglah! Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita semua selamat, Thorin. Dan- dan kau sudah kembali seperti dulu. Bukan lagi Thorin yang berniat melemparku dari atas benteng."

Thorin tertegun, lalu menatap sedih. "Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Kau boleh menghukumku dengan cara apapun!"

Bilbo tertawa. "Sungguh? Hmm baiklah, baiklah. Tutup matamu!"

Tanpa menyela, Thorin segera memejamkan mata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Bilbo. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis seolah telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Thorin memekik merasakan tamparan keras di wajahnya. Dia segera membuka mata lalu menatap sinis Hobbit di depannya. "Bilbo, kau?"

"Kau memintaku menghukummu kan?" Bilbo tersenyuman nakal.

Thorin tertawa, hingga tiba-tiba dia mendorong tubuh Bilbo, membuatnya terhempas.

"Thorin, apa yang-" Bilbo merengek. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri namun Thorin segera merangkak di atas tubuhnya, dan mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau juga harus di hukum, tuan pencuri." Bisik Thorin seraya menyumpal bibir Bilbo dengan bibirnya.

Bilbo meronta hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. "Uh- Sudah ku katakan bahwa Arkenstone itu-"

"Bukan- bukan Arkenstone yang kau curi. Tapi- mmm hatiku."

Mendengar itu, tubuh Bilbo seketika lemas. Rasa panas menyebar di wajahnya, hingga dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahnya saat itu.

-oOo-

Pagi yang cerah. Fili membuka mata perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Pandangannya yang buram terasa semakin jelas, hingga dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di sebuah kamar. Bukan kamarnya di Erebor, apa lagi di Ered Luin. Ini terlihat seperti kamar asing dengan interior aneh bagi para Dwarf.

Dia lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar, hingga melihat Kili yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Dia juga baru menyadari akan suara dengkuran lembut khas adiknya, yang sebenarnya sudah terdengar sejak tadi. Fili menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengguncang lemah wajah Kili yang segera tersentak.

"Ah! Fee? Kau-" Kili segera bangkit. "Syukurlah kau sadar. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Lanjutnya.

Fili mengangguk, lalu berbisik. "Air-"

Kili segera melompat dari tempat tidur lalu meraih air yang terletak di sebuah meja kecil. Dia lalu membantu Fili meminum air itu sedikit demi seikit.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Fili kembali berbaring. Dia lalu meraba perutnya, merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa saat dia bangkit tadi.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu sekarang, Fee?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu berbaring. Kau baik-baik saja, Kee?"

"Tentu." Jawab Kili singkat. Dia lalu berbaring dan mendekap tubuh lemah Fili.

"Di mana kita?"

"Rivendell. Kau mengingatnya?"

Fili mengangguk. "Bagaimana para Elf bisa membiarkan kita tinggal di sini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Gandalf atau karena mereka merasa kasihan pada kita."

.

"Menolong sesama mahluk hidup adalah tugas kami." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan mereka.

Keduanya terperanjat. Kili segera bangkit, sementara Fili hanya berbaring dengan perasaan gugup.

"Uhm, maafkan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud apapun, sungguh." Ujar Kili.

Elrond tersenyum. "Aku yang harus memina maaf karena masuk tanpa memberitahu kalian. Hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan pangeran Fili."

Dengan beberapa Elf perawat di belakangnya, Elrond memeriksa luka di tubuh Fili. Mereka lalu meracik tanaman obat dan meminumkannya segera.

"Lukamu akan segera pulih karena sekarang kau sudah bisa menelan ramuan." Ujar Elrond ramah.

Fili hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa banyak bergerak. "Terimakasih banyak."

"Perban di tubuhmu harus segera di ganti, tapi lebih baik saudaramu yang melakukannya. Apa kau tidak keberatan pangeran Kili?" Elrond mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kili.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi."

Keduanya tersenyum saat Elrond dan yang lainnya berlalu.

"Fee, aku harus mengganti perbanmu. Kau siap?" Tanya Kili memastikan.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan mencoba." Fili segera bangkit dengan bantuan Kili. Dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang dan membiarkan Kili mengerjakan semuanya.

Setelah selesai, keduanya kembali berbaring. Kili mendekap tubuh kakaknya, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Kili sambil mengusap punggung Fili.

"Jauh lebih baik. Kau sendiri? Terakhir melihatmu, kau sangat mengkhawatirkan, Kee." Fili membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kili, berusaha membuang semua rasa takut yang dihadirkan ingatannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Kau ingat? Sebelum berperang kau sangat marah padaku. Apakah kau masih marah?"

Fili mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku marah padamu?"

Kili tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Fili. "Aku mencintaimu, Fee."

"Aku juga." Fili mendongak, membuat bibir mereka menyatu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka membuat keduanya membeku. Mereka saling menatap, memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada siapapun yang ada di sana.

"Fili? Kili?" Ujar seseorang dengan suara khas yang mereka kenal.

Secepat kilat keduanya menoleh, mendapati Thorin yang tengah berdiri dengan bantuan Bilbo. Tidak ada ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengetuk pintu." Sesal Thorin.

Kili lalu bangkit dan membantu memapahnya. "Tidak masalah, Paman. Setahuku kau memang tidak pernah mengetuk pintu."

Thorin hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar lelucon Kili yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Ya, walaupun harus diakui jika dia benar-benar benci mengetuk. Perlahan, kerutan di dahinya menghilang saat dia melihat Fili. Keponakan pirangnya itu berusaha bangkit namun segera dia hentikan.

"Berbaringlah. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Ujar Thorin lembut. Dia lalu duduk di samping Fili, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara.

Fili hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Merasa canggung akan keberadaan Thorin.

"Bilbo, Kili, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami sebentar?" Thorin mengedipkan mata, dan mereka pun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Fili?"

"Baik." Jawab Fili singkat.

"Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf atas sikapku di Erebor. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Semua yang ku katakan tidaklah benar." Sesal Thorin.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Paman. Aku tahu itu." Fili berusaha tersenyum namun gurat kesedihan tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Kau sangat berharga- kau dan Kili. Kalian adalah kebangganku, apapun dan seperti apapun kalian. Dan kau adalah penerus tahtaku, juga penyelamat hidupku. Kau berhak mendapatkan semua itu."

"Jangan berlebihan Paman. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku telah menyakitimu, Fili."

Fili meletakan tangannya di wajah Thorin, berusaha menatap mata Thorin yang semula menerawang jauh. "Aku juga telah menyakitimu dengan semua yang kami perbuat."

"Tidak. Itu semua bukan kesalahan. Kalian- kalian saling mencintai, bukan? Lalu, apakah aku harus menyalahkan perasaan kalian? Tidak Fili. Kalian berhak mendapatkannya." Thorin tersenyum melihat Fili yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terimakasih, Paman."

"Kau harus segera pulih, dan kita akan kembali ke rumah. Rumah yang sejak dulu aku janjikan."

Fili mengangguk, lalu berusaha bangkit untuk sekedar memeluk Thorin.

..

"Kili, ini tidak sopan!" Bisik Bilbo.

"Diamlah dan jangan bicara pada siapapun. Kau mengerti?" Bisik Kili yang segera menarik Bilbo menjauh dari pintu.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Chapter ini sengaja dibuat lebih manis daripada beberapa chapter sebelumnya yang pahit. Jadi semuanya selamat, OK? ^^

Untuk penyelamatan, awalnya sedikit dilema. Apakah harus di Erebor, di Rivendell, atau di tempat lain. Kalau di Erebor, agak aneh menurutku, karena di sana gak ada tabib, dokter, perawat atau semacamnya. Oin pun hanya bisa mengobati sedikit dengan kemampuan alakadarnya, jadi gak mungkin bisa menangani keempat korban perang.

Kalau manggil Tauriel? Ah ku rasa tidak. Udah cukup perannya di chapter satu, itu pun karena imaginasiku saat itu masih mepet. Jadi, keputusan terakhir adalah Rivendell. Selain karena Elrond adalah seorang penyembuh, Elf di sana kan ramah, jadi bukan tidak mungkin mereka bersedia menolong Dwarf.

Soal pertolongan pertama, aku anggap Gandalf turut andil dalam hal ini. Jadi dengan kemampuannya, dia membuat para korban bertahan selama perjalanan ke Rivendell. Mungkin seperti Frodo yang di tolong Arwen di LOTR.

Anyway, aku masih semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Sungguh! Setidaknya semua imaginasi liar ini mengobati rasa sakit atas cerita aslinya yang mengorbankan ketiga karakter kesayangan. Tapi sesuai perkiraan kemarin, kelanjutan ceritanya mungkin akan di kemas di satu atau dua chapter. Dan ya, satu chapter gak cukup, karena ini belum sampai ke ending :)

See ya soon!❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning : Alternate reality, multi pairing, Slash, INCEST, boy x boy, gay, typo, dll ^^ Mengandung adegan dewasa/ Adult content.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah perlahan, Thorin menyusuri aula istana yang kini di penuhi oleh seluruh rakyatnya. Para Dwarf dari Ered Luin, Iron hills, serta beberapa manusia dan Elf yang turut serta menghadiri hari istimewa itu. Setelah pengobatan di Rivendell selesai, Thorin mewujudkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Elrond, dengan menjalin persahabatan antar Dwarf dan Elf. Bahkan, Thranduil pun telah melupakan perselisihan mereka, setelah Thorin mengembalikan apa yang selama ini diinginkannya; kalung permata putih milik mendiang istri Raja Elf itu. Thorin juga telah menepati semua janjinya pada rakyat Laketown, sehingga mereka bisa membangun kembali kota Dale, dan hidup tentram di bawah pimpinan Bard.

Thorin memutar tubuhnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada singgasana tak berpenghuni yang menantikan kehadiran sang Raja. Wajah-wajah familiar di sekitar sana menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Kedua pangerannya kini tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian lusuh, tapi pakaian bangsawan dengan mahkota emas di kening mereka. Thorin tersenyum bangga mengingat betapa besar pengorbanan dan keberanian mereka dalam peperangan. Di antara mereka tampak seorang wanita dewasa yang tak lain adalah Dis; adik kandungnya, sekaligus ibu dari kedua pangeran. Dia tampak sangat menawan dalam balutan gaun biru tua yang senada dengan iris tajamnya. Mahkota emas tersemat di rambut gelapnya yang tertata rapi dengan kepangan khas Dwarf wanita.

Thorin tersenyum pada mereka, lalu kembali berbalik menghadap rakyatnya yang tengah menyerukan namanya. Dia menikmati suasana riuh itu sejenak, lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Suasana berubah hening.

"Hari bahagia ini bukanlah milik satu orang, tapi milik kita semua. Bukan hanya aku, keluargaku, tapi kita semua telah berhasil mempertahankan kerajaan ini dari para musuh. Aku tidak akan berdiri di sini tanpa kalian, rakyatku, dan semua sahabat-sahabatku." Thorin menjeda ucapannya, seraya menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Bersama-sama juga kita membangun kembali kerajaan ini dalam kedamaian dan kebahagiaan." Tutupnya.

Suasana kembali riuh saat seluruh rakyatnya kembali menyerukan namanya. Sementara itu Thorin berjalan menuju singgasana, menghampiri adik beserta kedua keponakannya yang segera memberi hormat.

"Aku sangat bahagia melihat kalian tersenyum. Terutama kau, adikku. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihatmu sebahagia ini." Ujar Thorin seraya mengusap kepala Dis.

"Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain berkumpul bersama kalian, keluargaku. Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Dis tersenyum, namun seketika senyuman itu pudar. "Sesungguhnya, aku juga merindukan Frerin, Ayah, juga suamiku." Lanjutnya.

"Sssshhh. Di hari bahagia ini, kau tidak boleh bersedih. Mereka semua pasti bahagia melihat semua ini. Dan- lihatlah putra pertamamu! Tidakkah dia terlihat seperti Frerin? Dan Kili, aku fikir dia memiliki sangat banyak kemiripan dengan ayahnya, walaupun dia berambut gelap." Hibur Thorin, mengundang senyuman manis di wajah adiknya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat mencintai mereka." Ujar Dis, seraya memeluk erat kedua putranya.

Thorin tersenyum lalu menghampiri yang lainnya. Terlihat Gandalf yang tengah berdiri bersama tongkatnya, didampingi para Dwarf yang turut serta dalam perjalannya selama ini.

"Aku kehabisan kata-kataku untuk berterimakasih pada kalian, teman-teman." Ujar Thorin saat mereka memberinya hormat.

"Kau melakukan semuanya dengan sangat baik, Thorin Oakenshield. Dan kini tugasku sudah selesai." Ujar Gandalf, membuat Thorin bersedih.

"Aku harap kau mengunjungi kami suatu hari nanti. Kau akan disambut dengan sangat baik di sini, Gandalf." Thorin membungkuk untuk memberinya hormat.

Gandalf tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

.

-oOo-

.

Malam ini Bilbo terlihat gelisah dan mondar-mandir di kamarnya- kamar Thorin tepatnya. Ini sudah sangat larut, tapi Raja Dwarf itu belum juga kembali. Ingin rasanya dia keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi tidak mungkin! Akan sangat berbahaya jika seseorang melihatnya. Bilbo akhirnya berbaring, menyembunyikan sebagian besar tubuhnya di balik selimut. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, pintu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan Thorin yang tampak mengendap-endap.

"Thorin." Sapa Bilbo dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ah, aku fikir kau sudah tidur. Maaf, aku sangat sibuk tadi." Ujar Thorin seraya meletakkan mahkotanya di sebuah tempat khusus. Dia lalu melepas jubah dan dan pakaian berat lainnya, hingga hanya menyisakan tunik dan celana panjang.

Bilbo bangkit, lalu duduk bersandar."Kau pasti sangat lelah. Apa kau ingin aku memasak sesuatu atau memijatmu, mungkin?"

Thorin menoleh, lalu bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbaring di sini dan memelukmu. Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak menikmati waktu kita berdua; hanya kita."

Bilbo tersenyum saat Thorin menariknya untuk kembali berbaring lalu mendekap tubuhnya. "Kita telah melewati banyak hal, Thorin."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan- cepat atau lambat aku harus pergi dari sini."

Thorin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Tapi, apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?

"Tentu. Aku memiliki kehidupan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan di Shire. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kita- uhm maksudku, jika orang-orang tahu tentang semua ini. Kau tahulah."

"Maksudmu, hubungan kita?"

"Ya. Biar bagaiamana pun, kau adalah seorang Raja, Thorin. Kau harus-" Bilbo menjeda ucapannya. Tampak keraguan di wajahnya namun dia segera berdehem. "menikah dan memiliki keturunan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah memiliki Fili sebagai penerus tahta ini, dan aku tidak perlu memiliki keturunan ataupun menikahi seorang perempuan."

"Tapi kau harus! Sekarang kau adalah seorang Raja, bukan lagi seorang Dwarf yang tengah berkelana untuk merebut kembali kerajaan. Dan- hubungan semacam ini tidak bisa diterima oleh mereka. Ini akan mempengaruhi reputasimu, posisi- mph-" Ucapan Bilbo terhenti saat Thorin tiba-tiba mencium lalu menindihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu." Gumam Thorin seraya meraba wajah lembut Bilbo dengan janggutnya.

"T-tentu. Tapi, ahhh..." Bilbo mengerang saat Thorin menggigit kecil lehernya.

"Berhentilah membicarakan hal itu. Malam ini milik kita, Hobbit kecil." Bisik Thorin, membuat Bilbo memejamkan mata rapat rapat. "Katakan kau juga menginginkannya!"

"Ngh. Ya." Erang Bilbo.

Thorin menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatap lekat wajah Bilbo. "Kau tahu, Bilbo? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau sangat berharga untukku." 'Bahkan lebih berharga dari semua yang aku miliki ini' Lanjut Thorin dalam hatinya.

Bilbo mengangguk lalu menarik Thorin ke pelukannya. "Aku tahu, Thorin. Aku tahu."

.

-O-

.

Bilbo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat, hingga dia benar-benar terjaga dan menyadari bahwa dia tengah tertidur di atas tubuh Thorin. Selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya, membuatnya semakin berkeringat. Dengan sedikit malas, dia beringsut lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, membuat Thorin terbangun.

"Oh, pagi" Gumam Thorin.

"Pagi. Maaf membangunkanmu."

Thorin menggeliat, lalu bangkit. "Tidak masalah. Uh, kau langsung tidur semalam. Aku baru tahu jika kau lebih berat dari yang ku bayangkan."

"Benarkah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya sedikit pegal." Jawab Thorin yang segera pergi ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

Bilbo mengikutinya, lalu keduanya berendam dalam sebuah kolam berisi air dingin. Hal yang biasa dilakukan mereka setiap pagi. Tidak masalah untuknya, karena tubuh Thorin yang jauh lebih hangat selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Thorin, bagaimana dengan keberangkatanku?" Tanya Bilbo memecah keheningan.

"Dua hari lagi. Masih ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan." Jawab Thorin santai.

"Apa? Kau? Maksudmu kau akan mengantarku?" Bilbo sedikit kebingungan.

"Tentu. Kau tahu? Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jadi kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Thorin, jelaskan padaku!" Bilbo memekik jengkel.

"Ssssshhh. Kau harus mandi!" Gumam Thorin sambil menggosok tubuh Bilbo.

.

-oOo-

.

 **3 tahun berlalu...**

.

Sore itu Fili dan Kili memutuskan untuk melepas penat dengan berjalan-jalan di Ravenhill. Semenjak kembali ke Erebor, keduanya memang tidak pernah sempat menghirup udara kebebasan. Terlebih saat Fili dinobatkan sebagai raja baru, satu bulan setelah kepergian Thorin. Semuanya benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Tidak lama setelah resmi menjadi raja, membangun kembali Erebor dan beberapa tempat lainnya, Thorin pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan singgasana, kemewahan, kemakmuran bahkan 'rumah'nya sendiri yang sejak lama dia perjuangkan.

Fili menghela nafas panjang. Nafasnya memang sering terasa sangat berat belakangan ini. Jubah bangsawannya menyapu bebatuan di Ravenhill. Sungguh, suasana di sana kini jauh lebih baik dan indah, tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak meredam ingatannya tentang peperangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Rajaku_?" Tanya Kili sambil menatap sosok di depannya.

"Ayolah, Kili. Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang, kau tidak bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Fili! Semuanya masih sama, kau tahu!" Fili menggerutu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku lupa jika kita berada jauh dari istana." Kili terkekeh. "Apa yang membuatmu terlihat ketakutan, _Nadad_?"

"Entahlah. Aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Semenjak hari penobatan itu, rasanya aku tidak hidup. Aku- aku tidak berguna sama sekali tanpa Thorin. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya." Fili sedikit gemetar. Rasa mual membuatnya mengambil posisi duduk, tidak peduli jika jubah kesayangannya harus kotor.

Kili bergabung. "Aku mengerti. Ini sangat berat, Fee. Tapi apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Thorin telah meninggalkan kita dengan semua kemakmuran ini. Dan- dia memintamu untuk memimpin rakyatnya, rakyat kita. Dia tidak bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada orang lain selain dirimu." Hibur Kili.

Fili terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu. Saat itu Thorin memohon padanya, nyaris dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, bahkan oleh seorang yang kuat sepertinya. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang yang sangat dia cintai, tanpa Bilbo. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa semua yang dia miliki tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan kebersamaannya dengan orang yang dia cintai. Fili sangat membencinya saat itu.

Kini dia mengerti, bahwa apa yang Thorin katakan sangatlah benar. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai memang sangat menyakitkan; dia merasakannya sendiri. Setelah resmi menjadi seorang Raja, dia telah kehilangan Kili; kehilangan semua yang pernah mereka alami di masa lalu. Kili mungkin masih berada di sampingnya dan akan selalu, tapi dia sama sekali bukan miliknya lagi. Mereka kini hanya dua bersaudara, tidak lebih dari itu. Hubungan mereka telah lama kandas, seiring berubahnya kehidupan mereka.

"Aku kehilangan banyak hal, Kee."

"Kau memiliki segalanya. Kau adalah Raja yang baik; Raja muda yang baik. Semua rakyatmu menghormatimu, membanggakanmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku kehilangan seluruh jiwaku, termasuk- dirimu."

"Aku di sini, dan akan selalu ada di sampingmu, kau tahu itu. Aku mengerti, apa yang kau putusakan setelah penobatanmu malam itu. Kau- uhm, kita melakukan hal yang tepat."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Kee. Mereka akan menghukummu- menghukum kita jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak masalah jika harus dihukum mati pun, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka. Oh, aku seorang Raja yang lemah. Bahkan, Bofur dan Nori memilih untuk keluar dari sini atas semua peraturan tak masuk akal itu." Fili membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya sambil menangis perlahan.

"Ssshhh. Aku tahu, Fee. Aku tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan semua itu. Dengan bisa melihatmu setiap hari pun aku sudah bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, sekalipun aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, berbagi tempat tidur denganmu dan melakukan hal lainnya seperti dulu. Aku tetap mencintaimu." Ujar Kili dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengusap punggung Fili yang bergetar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi, Kee. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

Kali ini Fili tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dengan cepat, dia memeluk erat tubuh Kili seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sudah lama sekali keduanya tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Fili memejamkan mata, namun kembali terbelalak saat Kili melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa.

"Kita harus kembali, Fee. Seseorang akan melihat." Kili menarik tangan Fili, namun Fili menariknya lebih kuat hingga Kili kembali.

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu berada di sampingku?" Tanya Fili, disusul anggukan Kili. "Artinya kau akan mengikutiku jika aku pergi dari sini?"

Kili segera menepiskan tangannya dari genggaman Fili. "Pergi? Kau gila! Kau diberi kepercayaan untuk ini, Fee. Kau tidak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabmu!"

"Dengan membawa rakyat kita kembali ke Erebor dan hidup dalam kemakmuran, itu pun sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini. Jabatan ini, mahkota ini, dan semua kemewahan ini. Aku tidak menginginkannya! Kau diam saja di sini jika tidak ingin pergi." Teriak Fili.

Kili melembut. "Baik, baiklah. Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikan semua tugasmu? Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai putra untuk menjadi Raja selanjutnya."

"Dain. Selama ini dia telah setia pada Thorin dan kerajaan ini. Dia bahkan jauh lebih mengerti dan mengetahui semuanya dibanding kita. Dia layak mendapatkannya." Jawab Fili mantap.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kau tahu jika kita pergi dari sini, kita tidak akan diterima di negri Dwarf manapun."

"Kita bisa tinggal di mana saja. Ambilah koin emas secukupnya, lalu kita gunakan untuk membangun kembali kehidupan baru."

Keheningan terjadi cukup lama, sebelum Kili berdehem lalu mengatakan 'ya'. Fili tersenyum senang; senyuman yang telah lama hilang dari wajahnya. Dia lalu kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kili, namun kali ini pelukannya terbalas. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan dan menghirup aroma tubuh satu sama lain yang menenangkan. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu hingga seseorang datang dan menghampiri mereka. Keduanya membeku.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Berhubung ide Roth bertambah, chapter ini bukan yang terakhir ya guys! Maafkan ke tidak kensistenanku, aku tahu kalian membenci ini -_- Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau dihentikan di sini, mungkin ceritanya akan gak jelas. Kalau diselesaikan di sini juga pasti kepanjangan, maka dari itu Roth sengaja bagi dua. Sedikit penjelasan, di sini kita menemukan konflik baru baik untuk Thorin maupun yang lainnya. Hubungan sesama jenis itu DILARANG di Erebor dan seluruh negri Dwarf, sehingga para karakter merasa tertekan.

Please jangan benci sama Thorin dan Fili! Emang sih mereka terkesan egois dan lari dari tanggung jawab, tapi itu sama sekali bukan kejahatan. Mereka Raja baik yang udah memimpin rakyatnya pada kemakmuran dan meninggalkan semua kemewahan demi bisa bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Selain itu, Roth juga mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cerita asli di mana yang jadi Raja selanjutnya adalah Dain, bukan keturunan resmi. Wapaupun Thorin dan Fili juga sempat mencicipi posisi Raja beberapa saat.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Roth pastikan itu chapter terakhir. Dan di sana, Happy Ending yang sejak awal Roth janjikan akan terjadi. Jadi stay terus ya, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning : Alternate reality, multi pairing, Slash, INCEST, boy x boy, gay, typo, dll ^^**

 **Big warning! Mengandung adegan dewasa eksplisit/ Adult content/ smut/ NC/ Explicit!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hening di pagi hari menemani Bilbo yang tengah sibuk mengguratkan tinta pada bukunya. Menulis merupakan kegiatan yang ia tekuni sejak kembali dari petualangan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Rasanya, seluruh perjalanan bersama para Dwarf terlalu berharga jika hanya dikenang melalui ingatan. Untuk itu dia menuliskan semua pengalamannya, entah itu pengalaman baik ataupun buruk.

Di tengah sibuknya menulis, terdengar suara ketukan bertubi-tubi di pintu utamanya. Dengan kesal Bilbo menggerutu 'apakah mereka tidak melihat bel?' Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap beranjak, meninggalkan semua peralatan menulisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Bilbo. Dibukanya pintu bulat itu hingga tampaklah si pengetuk tidak sabaran di baliknya.

"Fili."

"Dan Kili."

"Siap melayanimu." Ujar keduanya seraya membungkuk bersamaan.

Bilbo membuang nafas, menyadari bahwa dia menahannya sejak membuka pintu tadi. Matanya membulat, menatap lekat kedua tamu yang sangat dikenalnya. Rasanya dia bermimpi, atau mungkin mengalami Deja Vu. Hanya saja, kali ini mereka terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Janggut mereka pun tumbuh semakin lebat, terutama Kili yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa dengan janggut hitam tebalnya.

"Kau tidak akan mempersilahkan kami masuk, Mr. Boggins?" Rengek Kili.

Mendengar pengucapan marganya yang salah, Bilbo seakan tertarik kembali pada kesadaran. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia segera melompat dan memeluk keduanya. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, diiringi gelak tawa bahagia dari mereka bertiga.

"Katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Cubit aku!" Gumam Bilbo tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada bahu kedua bersaudara. Sebelum sempat berbicara lebih banyak, Bilbo memekik merasakan sengatan di kulitnya.

Kili melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Bilbo, lalu menyeringai. "Sesuai keinginanmu."

Bilbo tertawa. "Masuklah, ayo masuk! Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kalian."

"Tidak- tidak. Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Cegah Fili seraya duduk di meja makan Bilbo.

"Ya, benar. Kami bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Kili terkekeh sambil mengambil sepotong kue.

Dengan gesit, Bilbo berlari kecil kesana kemari sambil mempersiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Dia tampak lebih enerjik sekarang, seolah telah terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah semacam itu. Dia lalu menuangkan teh dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan kedua Dwarf.

"Terimakasih Mr. Boggins. Seperti biasa kue mu sangat enak." Ujar Kili sambil mengguncang toples biskuit, mengingat tangannya terlalu besar untuk bisa masuk kesana.

"Tehnya juga." Tambah Fili usai menyesap teh panas yang baru saja dihidangkan.

"Walaupun ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk minum teh." Bilbo tertawa. "Ah, ceritakan padaku, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, bahkan Kili menghentikan kegiatan memakan biskuitnya. Bilbo menunggu, matanya mengamati wajah kedua Dwarf yang terlihat tegang. Mereka masih tak bersuara membuat Bilbo merasa tidak nyaman. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar, disusul langkah kaki yang terdengar berdentam. Bilbo memang terbiasa membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci.

"Aku pulang." Ujar seseorang dari ambang pintu.

Bilbo segera melesat keluar dari ruang makan dan memeluk Thorin yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya.

"Whoa, Bilbo. Ada apa?" Thorin terkejut dan nyaris jatuh. "Tidak biasanya kau memelukku seperti itu."

"Cepatlah kemari, aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu!"

Thorin tampak kebingungan, namun Bilbo menariknya dengan cepat menuju ruang makan. Benar saja, kejutan yang disebutkan Bilbo memang membuatnya amat sangat terkejut. Thorin terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kalian?" Gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Fili dan Kili saling menatap, lalu berdiri untuk menyambutnya. "Paman."

Thorin tak beranjak. Tatapannya kian tajam, menuduh pada kedua keponakannya, membuat mereka merasa ketakutan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Fili mencoba tersenyum. "Kami-"

"Apakah meninggalkan kerajaan dengan pakaian seperti ini adalah hal yang bisa kalian lakukan sesuka hati?" Bentak Thorin.

Memang, keduanya hanya mengenakan tunik yang dibalut jubah tebal beserta celana panjang dan sepatu boot biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bangsawan dalam pakaian mereka.

"Sssssshhhh, duduklah! Kau tidak boleh memarahi mereka, Thorin. Tidakkah kau lihat? Mereka pasti kelelahan dan lapar." Ujar Bilbo.

"Tapi, Bilbo, mereka tidak bisa-"

Bilbo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Thorin. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menentang ucapanku."

"Tapi sayang, ini serius!"

"Aku juga serius." Bilbo menariknya lalu memaksanya duduk di salah satu kursi. "Bergabunglah, dan- ah, pas sekali! Ini waktu yang tepat untuk sarapan kedua."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan sarapan kedua!" Erang Thorin.

"Lakukan saja, Thorin. Sekarang hari istimewa!"

Thorin hanya mendesah pasrah saat Bilbo menyajikan makanan di depannya. Sementara itu kedua keponakannya yang terlupakan saling melempar senyuman nakal, melihat Paman mereka yang kini banyak berubah. Khayalan tentang bagaimana kehidupannya dengan Bilbo sehari-hari pun, berhasil membuat kedua Dwarf muda itu terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan padaku apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Bilbo mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum sempat terjawab.

Fili berdehem, menarik lalu membuang nafas panjang. "Kami merindukan kalian."

"Benarkah? Apa hanya karena itu kalian berpakaian seperti ini dan meninggalkan istana? Lalu siapa yang menggantikan posisimu selama kau kemari? Kau begitu ceroboh jika mempercayakan semuanya pada orang lain yang tidak tepat. Lalu berapa lama kalian akan tinggal di sini? Aku harap tidak lama, karena kau adalah seorang Raja, Fili. Ini bukan saatnya bermain-main!" Thorin berbicara tanpa henti, membuat Bilbo merasa tersaingi. Selama ini dialah yang paling cerewet di rumah, namun Thorin ternyata bisa lebih cerewet darinya.

"Sebenarnya kami- kami telah lama meninggalkan Erebor. Mungkin tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu." Ujar Fili nyaris bergumam, namun Thorin tetap mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Suara gebrakan pada meja membuat semuanya terlonjak. Kemarahan tampak di wajah Thorin saat mendengar ucapan keponakan tertuanya. "Untuk apa kalian meninggalkan kerajaan dalam waktu lama, hah?"

Bilbo ikut bangkit lalu menggenggam tangan Thorin, mencoba meredam amarahnya. "Tenanglah, kau tidak boleh marah-marah! Duduk dan bicara baik-baik. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian, OK?"

Thorin melembut lalu mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya semakin tenang saat Bilbo mengecup pipinya, sebelum beranjak keluar dari sana. "Baiklah. Jelaskan semuanya padaku, sebelum aku menendang kalian berdua keluar dari sini."

Fili dan Kili mengangguk, lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Thorin.

.

-O-

.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian setelah ini?" Tanya Bilbo sambil menghirup aroma teh di tangannya.

"Kami ingin tinggal di sini." Jawab Kili antusias.

"Maksud kami, di sekitar sini." Tambah Fili yang tengah membuka-buka buku Bilbo.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku dengar Tuan Paladin Took akan menjual rumah beserta tanahnya di desa sebelah. Uh, cukup jauh dari sini, tapi tempat di sana nyaman." Ujar Bilbo bersemangat.

Di tengah percakapan mereka bertiga, terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Samar pada awalnya, namun semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka menampakkan Thorin yang tengah menggendong anak menangis tersebut.

"Oh lihatlah, siapa yang datang!" Ujar Bilbo sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau menangis, jagoan?"

"Merry tidak mengajakku bermain." Rengek anak itu.

Kili menatapnya kagum. "Apakah dia anak kalian?"

"Dia keponakanku. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan ya, sekarang dia menjadi anak kami." Jawab Bilbo sambil tersenyum.

"Lihatlah Fee, dia lucu sekali!" Kili memekik gemas saat anak itu turun dari pangkuan Thorin. Keduanya segera beranjak dari kursi, lalu mendekati anak tersebut dan berjongkok di lantai.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu!" Seru Bilbo.

Anak itu menatap Bilbo lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua bersaudara. "Namaku Frodo. Kalian siapa?"

"Namaku Fili, dan ini Kili." Jawab Fili riang, namun Frodo terlihat kebingungan dan terus menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Lihatlah, matanya biru sepertimu, Fee." Gumam Kili.

"Dan rambutnya sepertimu." Tambah Fili.

"Oh lucu sekali! Apakah kita bisa memiliki anak selucu ini?" Ujar Kili sambil mencubit pipi Frodo.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Tanya Fili tekejut.

"Tidak." Kili mengelak, namun Fili tetap menatapnya sambil terbelalak.

"Apakah kalian kembar?" Tanya Frodo polos.

Keduanya tertawa.

"Tidak, tapi kami bersaudara." Jawab Fili. "Maukah kau bermain?"

Frodo mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa kau ingin bemain?" Tanya Kili.

"Fili! Jawab Frodo sambil menarik tangan Kili."

Gelak tawa kembali menghiasi pertemuan mereka. Bukan hanya Thorin, tapi anak kecil seperti Frodo pun sulit membedakan nama keduanya. Mereka lalu bangkit dan berjalan-jalan ke luar dengan Frodo di punggung Kili, sementara Fili mengikuti mereka.

.

.

"Sepertinya Frodo memiliki pengasuh baru." Gumam Bilbo sambil mengamati mereka dari jendela.

Thorin mendekat, lalu melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Bilbo. "Apa kau berkata pengasuh?"

"Ya. Sepertinya Fili dan Kili juga senang mengurus anak kecil."

"Tentu. Aku tahu mereka menginginkannya."

"Menginginkan- menginginkan apa?" Tanya Bilbo gugup.

"Ah, tidak. Hmm, jadi kita akan memiliki banyak waktu luang?" Thorin tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi cintanya. "Berdua..."

"Tidak. Ini masih sore, kita harus membereskan rumah." Bilbo berniat pergi namun Thorin menahannya.

"Ayolah sayang, kau sangat kelelahan belakangan ini." Bisik Thorin yang segera mengangkat tubuh Bilbo ke pangkuannya.

"Ow, Thorin. Turunkan aku!" Bilbo meronta, namun Thorin tak menghiraukannya dan menggendongnya ke kamar mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Thorin seraya meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di tempat tidur.

Seperti biasa, kalimat itu selalu menjadi jurus andalan Thorin. Setiap kali mendengarnya, Bilbo selalu berubah menjadi lemah bagaikan terkena sihir. Bibir tipis mereka bertemu, saling menghisap dan menggigit kecil, diiringi erangan lembut. Thorin melepaskan ciumannya lalu berusaha melucuti pakaian yang Bilbo kenakan. Dia lalu menatap tubuh telanjang di bawahnya.

"Jangan menatapku!" Bilbo memekik kesal, sementara wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kau sangat lucu ketika marah." Thorin tertawa lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Bilbo.

Sentuhan bibirnya terus menurun, menelusuri tubuh mulus Bilbo dengan gigitan kecil yang sesekali dia lakukan. Hal itu membuat Bilbo kewalahan, terlebih saat lidah Thorin memainkan kedua putingnya yang mengeras.

"Ngh, Thorin...Please! Aku- aaaahh..." Bilbo merintih dengan wajah mendongak.

"Tidak, aku belum selesai." Gumam Thorin sambil tersenyum nakal. Dia lalu menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah perut Bilbo dan menghisap sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana.

"Ah, Thorin. Please please." Erang Bilbo dengan mata terpejam dan nafas tersenggal.

"Kau belum siap sayangku." Bisik Thorin seraya menyentuh bagian bawah Bilbo dan menyibukkan jari-jarinya di sana.

Tanpa bisa berbuat banyak, Bilbo hanya memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada seprai. Sejak pertama kali melakukannya, Thorin memang senang mempermainkannya seperti ini. Bilbo membencinya, namun juga menikmatinya. Matanya yang terpejam tiba-tiba terbelalak, saat Thorin akhirnya menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Oh, Bilbo. Kau luar biasa." Gumam Thorin dengan suara bergetar, sementara Bilbo hanya melengguh tak berdaya. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Perlahan Thorin menggerakkan tubuhnya, menciptakan erangan yang lebih keras dari bibir Bilbo. "Aku mencintaimu, Bilbo." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga uuuhh- mencintaimu." Erang Bilbo seraya melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Thorin, membawanya semakin dalam.

.

.

-oOo-

.

 **Beberapa hari berlalu.**

.

Malam ini Fili dan Kili masih menginap di rumah Bilbo, setidaknya beberapa hari sebelum membeli rumah. Mereka menempati sebuah kamar tamu berukuran cukup besar, dengan satu ranjang yang terlalu kecil untuk dua Dwarf. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena keduanya sering melakukannya di tempat tinggal sebelumnya. Jika saja mereka tidak merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas manusia di sana, mungkin mereka tidak akan pergi ke Shire.

Selimut tebal menyembunyikan tubuh mereka. Kili berbaring terlentang, dengan Fili yang meringkuk di sampingnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kili.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa kembali ke sini." Gumam Fili.

"Ya. Dan kita sempat takut menghadapi Thorin. Syukurlah dia mengerti." Ujar Kili sambil membelai rambut pirang di dadanya.

"Dia pasti mengerti, karena kita meninggalkan Erebor dengan sebuah alasan kuat. Dan sekalipun alasan itu tidak kuat, kurasa dia akan tetap mengerti."

"Hmm, tentu. Ini semua bukan semata-mata karena pengusiran, tapi juga karena kita saling mencintai. Seperti Thorin yang sangat mencintai Bilbo." Kili mengecup puncak kepala Fili. "Maafkan aku karena telah meragukan keputusanmu di Ravenhill saat itu."

Fili bangkit dari posisinya lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh Kili. Selimut mereka terlepas, menampakkan tubuh telanjang keduanya yang mengkilat karena keringat. Mereka lalu berciuman dengan lembut dan dalam.

"Aku mengerti. Kau hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukku, Kee." Ujar Fili yang segera menggigit telinga sensitif adiknya.

"Uhh, Fee. Kau menggodaku?" Kili berusaha membalikkan posisi mereka tapi, Fili menahannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak! Mm, kali ini biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu. Kau hanya perlu- berbaring, dan-" Ujar Fili gugup.

"Ide bagus." Kili menyeringai lalu berusaha membantu Fili mengatur posisinya.

Erangan lembut lolos dari bibir keduanya saat tubuh mereka menyatu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak bicara maupun bergerak, hanya menikmati pertemuan itu dengan nafas memburu.

"Mmm, aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau lebih nakal dari yang aku bayangkan." Gumam Kili sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Nggghhh. Ah- apa kau bilang?"

"Saat pertama kali melakukannya, kau menangis dan melihatku seperti melihat hantu." Kili tertawa, sementara Fili mencondonkan tubuhnya hingga kening mereka bertemu.

"Mmm, adik yang jahat."

"Kakak yang nakal." Tambah Kili lalu mendaratkan tamparan kecil di bokong Fili. "Ayolah. Kau bilang kau yang melakukannya."

Fili berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba, suara ketukan membuat mereka terlonjak dan melepaskan diri.

"S-sebentar!" Teriak Fili dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

Dengan terburu mereka meraih pakaian terdekat, lalu Kili berjalan menuju pintu. Seorang anak kecil berdiri di sana, dengan ekspresi mengantuk.

"Frodo? Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya Kili yang segera berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Fili." Ujar Frodo sambil menarik pakaian Kili. "Dan Kili." Lanjutnya saat melihat Fili muncul dari belakang.

Keduanya tertawa lalu membwa Frodo masuk. Untungnya Fili sempat merapikan tempat tidur mereka, sehingga anak itu akan tidur dengan nyaman. Tanpa ragu, mereka berdua tidur berdampingan, sementara Frodo berbaring di antara mereka.

"Di sini sempit. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fili sambil menyeka keringat di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Ayo tidur, aku ngantuk."

Kili lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka dan menguap. Begitupun Fili yang tampak sangat kelelahan dan segera terlelap sambil memeluk Frodo kecil. Setelah yakin bahwa keduanya terlelap, Kili tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk ikut tertidur.

.

-O-

.

Bilbo terbangun saat menyadari Frodo tidak ada di sampingnya. Dengan terburu dia beranjak, lalu mengecek beberapa ruangan. Anak itu tidak ada di mana pun membuatnya panik. Namun pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka menarik perhatiannya untuk masuk. Betapa leganya dia saat mendapati Frodo tengah terlelap di antara Fili dan Kili. Bilbo tersenyum dan menatap mereka sejenak.

"Bilbo?" Bisik Thorin yang muncul dari belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku mencari Frodo. Ternyata dia di sini."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali! Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu." Bisik Thorin sambil mengedipkan mata.

Selama ini keduanya memang tidak tidur di kamar yang sama, karena Frodo masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggalkan. Sebagai gantinya, Bilbo akan mengendap-enadap ke kamar Thorin saat anak itu terlelap, dan kembali ke kamarnya setelah urusan mereka selesai. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja, karena Bilbo sering kelelahan dan tertidur pulas.

"Uh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Bilbo sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar tamu.

Thorin memeluknya dari belakang. "Mmm- membuat adik baru untuk Frodo."

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Bilbo terbelalak. "Thorin-"

"Sssshhh." Desis Thorin sambil mengangkat tubuh Bilbo ke pangkuannya.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **Note** : Hellooooo semua! Akhirnya Erebor Sickness selesai juga XD

Sebenarnya sedikit bingung tentang endingnya, tapi semoga ending ini memuaskan ya guys. Baik untuk para penyuka Thorin Bilbo ataupun Durincest (Fili Kili) ^^ Mohon maaf untuk beberapa adegan yang agak eksplisit nya ^^

Pada akhirnya mereka berempat bahagia kok, walaupun udah gak tinggal lagi di Erebor. Dan untuk Frodo kecil? Hmm, entah karena apa tapi Roth ingin memasukkan dia sebagai pelengkap kehidupan mereka. Roth sendiri kurang tahu perbedaan usia Frodo dan Bilbo, tapi di sini anggap aja ya Frodo masih berusia 3 tahunan hehe.

Akhir kata, Rothruingwen mengucapkan terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian semua selama ini. Fic ini bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian, para pembaca sekalian ^^

See you in the next story. Thank you very much and good Bye! *kiss*


End file.
